Paint Thy Love Black and Blue
by Bored-is-my-favorite-word
Summary: To get a Courtship Letter is said to be the highest of respect.Of course Ron Weasley would strongly disagree, especially since he got one from a certain Italian Slytherin who will do anything to get his way. BZxRW, Slash!
1. The Proposal

**Yasers! I am posting a new story that doesn't surround Harry. I am actually very proud of this story because it makes Ron out to be more then just some idiot. If you like my other stories then you'll love this one to! Hope yall enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains Slash and possible lemon. Not suitable for children under thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so no suing of my ass or I shall be very very angry!**

Paint Thy Love Black and Blue

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Ron sighed as Hermione prodded him awake. He gave her a slightly annoyed look, but she just scowled and mouthed 'pay attention' at him. He responded by letting his head fall back down on his desk with a soft thunk. He had been in History of Magic for what seemed forever and he was really starting to contemplate just saying 'fuck it!' and leave the classroom. True he would probably get detention, but it would be worth it to see the look on Hermione's face.

'What's the point of this class? We all failed it anyway. Besides Mione, it's not everyone else's fault that all they learned was bloody Goblin Wars. Not like anyone cares about that,' he thought covering a snort as Hermione sent him another miffed look.

This year had been sort've boring in actuality. Harry had offed Moldywarts during the summer. Everyone had been greatly relieved and Harry had been more, happier and care free then ever. Now that the threat of Voldemort was gone they had all felt a heavy burden lifted from their shoulders. Then they realized that their seventh year had come up and with that their Newts. It was hell trying dodging Hermione's crazy study sessions. Besides that everything had been great, besides the whole being bored part.

How was he supposed to know that would all change?

**Time Skip**

It was actually a pretty normal day. He had been woken up by Harry with a cold bucket of water and had proceeded to curse his friend into the next century. He had then gotten out of bed grumbling and had taken a shower brushed his teeth and hair and gotten dressed. The Headmaster had decided to forgo uniforms and they were allowed to wear muggle clothes. So he was currently dressed in a pair of skintight faded jeans and a black sweatshirt with 'Officer of the Queens Guard' written across the front and with a picture of a psychotic looking queen cackling on the back. He had designed it himself actually and if you looked on the tag you would find the odd print of WWW on it. It was actually a good look for him especially since his hair had darkened a shade or two and grown out shaggy. He was very pleased with his new looks now he wasn't tall and gangly. In fact he was really average height at a modest 5"5. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Harry had grown taller then him, which he loved to point out at every opportunity. Of course Ron fixed that problem by hiding his glasses for three days he didn't say anything about it after that.

He had taken a job for the twins on designing funny phrases and hilarious advertising pictures for their merchandise. T-shirt, Sweatshirts, and hell even hats he designed for them. They thought it was bloody awesome and he was getting paid a whole lot, because apparently the rest of the wizarding world thought so too.

Anyway after that he had grabbed his carry on bag and slung it over his shoulder walking down the stairs laughing with Harry. They had then eaten breakfast and headed to their classes for the day. It wasn't until they had gotten down to dinner that something weird happened.

Usually Ron was prepared for anything that could be thrown at him when it came to mail. Whether it was hate mail for Harry, or a Howler from his mum, he was ready.

Well usually…

He was actually writing the last two sentences for his Transfiguration Essay when a hoot was made in front of him. Surprised he jerked his head up giving himself a pain in his neck, but whatever. The owl was regal looking and was a solid black with big yellow eyes, which looked at him reproachfully. He stuck his leg out to Ron and Ron saw something tied there. Ron untied it and gave the owl some ham, which seemed to make it happier as it hooted softly at him before flying away. One thing Ron had learned growing up was to always be nice to the owls you never know if they decide to accidentally mistake your finger for a sausage. He learned this because Errol decided Percy was a perfect specimen when he wouldn't feed him anything after delivering. He snickered slightly at the memory. But I digress.

He finally looked down at the package in his hand. Mistakenly taking a drink at the same time, as it is Seamus found himself with a face full of spit and pumpkin juice as Ron was left staring at the package. It was simple really a scroll rolled up made of old yellow paper and tied around it was a strand of white velvet. On the velvet was red wax with a strange ruin of sorts on it made with red ink. It wasn't really the package that was throwing him off balance. It was the symbolism behind it.

He was sure his face had gone really pale as he shakily broke the seal and untied the ribbon. His friends were looking at him worriedly as he was steadily going paler by the minute. When he was done he stared at the letter for a second in a sort of stunned silence, before his face flooded with rage as he pushed off the bench grabbing the letter as he went stomping over to the Slytherin table. His house mates were staring at him worriedly while the Slytherin's were staring in suspicion, except one who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

Ron finally stopped in front of said wizard breathing deeply in an effort to control his rage.

Blaise Zabini stared back at him coolly with a smirk gracing his face, "Yes Weasley?" he asked and Ron snarled as he waved the letter at him.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned. His voice had so much controlled anger that the air around him was practically sizzling.

Blaise merely arched an eyebrow not taking his eyes off Weasley's. "I do believe it's a letter Weasley," his sarcastic drawl drawing snickers from those around him. Ron's teeth gritted and he looked like he was about to have a coronary.

"I can see that Zabini, what I don't see is why such a letter as this one has appeared to me," he said and before he could reply Malfoy had for him.

"Yes Weasel we know it's hard that someone actually wants to send you a letter. Could you not bring Zabini into the dramatics of it?" he drawled and Ron gave him the scariest glare anyone had ever seen that said quite frankly, I'm-a-crazy-ass-red-head-do-you-really-want-to-piss-me-off?

"I don't believe I was talking to you Malfoy, could you kindly piss off while I interrogate Zabini? Yes? Thank you." He then ignored Malfoy who looked flabbergasted and turned to Blaise who was looking as bored as ever. Ron leaned on his left leg and crossed his arm tapping his foot. Nobody could deny this was Molly Weasley's child now.

"Well Zabini I'm waiting," he stated with an annoyed look.

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "It's exactly as the letter said." Smart move ass wipe…

Ron's face grew extremely angry as he lifted the letter, "Okay then you want your answer? Go to Hell!" he shouted and some people screamed when the letter was engulfed in purple fire and dropped on Zabini's plate burning to a crisp. It wasn't that it was on fire though or that it was purple flames. No what was really weird about it was he hadn't used a wand at all.

Ron stalked over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was staring at him in shock as he shouldered his bag muttering angrily under his breath the entire time and stalking out the door. The entire hall watched him go in a daze everyone completely still. They heard crashing and shouting and the unmistakable voice of Ronald Weasley screaming, "Stupid Twit!"

**At the Slytherin Table**

Everyone was staring at Blaise in utter shock and awe as Blaise sipped on his pumpkin juice noncommittally. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Fuck Blaise what did you put in that letter?" he asked staring at his friend in awe. Even he had never been able to get Weasley that stirred up. Blaise smirked as he shrugged at them.

"Oh just normal stuff for a letter," he replied amiably. He didn't let on how amused he was by Weasley's actions.

"What kind of letter was that Blaise?" asked Millicent carefully.

Blaise smiled wickedly, "That was the right question m'dear," he said letting his eyes briefly follow the actions of Potter and Granger as they ran out of the hall, obviously to soothe the distraught red head.

He smiled at his friends as he answered Millicent's question, "That was an official letter from the Zabini family to the Weasley family to allow me to court Ronald Weasley." He said with a grin and his house mates looked completely cowed as they stared at him.

"What?!" Draco shouted losing his Malfoy composure at what his best friend had just revealed. He leaned forward as he started hissing at him, "Are you completely insane Zabini or did you perhaps forget that this is Ron Weasley we are talking about?" His voice sounded slightly hysterical and Blaise frowned at him.

"Careful Draco your mask is slipping," he said and Draco scowled before fixing himself up right.

Blaise continued on after that, "And yes I had realized who Ronald Weasley is. Considering the letter was addressed to him."

Draco glared petulantly; "Why the hell would you want to court Weasel?" he demanded his eyes narrowed.

Blaise smirked that smirk that every Slytherin seems to have, "You obviously don't realize what a catch he is," he laced his fingers together and smiled indulgently. "Did you not notice that Weasley has been getting significantly more powerful since the beginning of the school year? Everyday his magic gets stronger and stronger, and he may soon rival Potter. Did you not see the purple flames he conjured? Well what could explain these things happening? It's so obvious; he's become the magical heir of the Weasley clan. The purple flame is a trait only the magical heir of that family can have. It's very powerful magic and doesn't need a wand." He trailed off as he saw the shocked looks on his friend's faces.

"Yes that was my reaction, but my mother confirmed it when I told her everything, all though the flames are new, but that just strengthens my resolve. There hasn't been a magical heir of the Weasley family for over 200 years or so I've been told. That there is one now shows how powerful he is. Besides that though there are also the benefits of being related to that family. The Weasley's are spread out everywhere, Romania, Egypt, hell even those Twins are starting to build a business empire that's going world wide." He let this all sink in, as they all suddenly understood how much influence the Weasleys really had. They hadn't noticed, because of the fact that they were poor, but they really did have a lot of influence over the wizarding world. And if the Weasel really was the magical heir of the family then any off spring from him would be extremely powerful. "I personally don't want to be on their bad side." Blaise stated as he started eating again.

Theodore snorted, "Crummy job you did there, Weasley just told you to go to hell remember?" he questioned.

Blaise merely arched a brow at them his smirk never moving, "Good thing it was a courting letter huh?" he asked. His friends shook their heads at him. The Zabini family was very influential and powerful family but they were also feared for their very illegal way of dealing with things. Enemies of the family were often found to be mysteriously disappearing. If they wanted something they went to extreme lengths to obtain it. They suddenly felt very sorry for Weasley, there was no way for him to get out of this.

"I don't know Zabini, it still sounds kind of iffy if you ask me," Draco stated.

Blaise grinned, "Aw are you worried about me? I feel so flattered," he replied before turning serious, "Don't worry I can handle anything Weasley can dish out."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm warning you Blaise you know what they say about red heads…" he trailed off and Blaise's face suddenly turned feral as he smirked.

"Yeah I hear their great in bed," he then left his friends to their amusement and walked out of the great hall.

Draco snickered, "10 Galleons says that Weasley has a mental break down." His other friends just nodded in amusement. The next couple of weeks were going to be very interesting.

**With Ron**

Ron stalked into the common room and flopped himself down on the windowsill. He pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing out some new designs for the twins. He still couldn't believe the nerve of Zabini, sending him a courtship letter! Ugh! He just wanted to knock that guys block off. How could he ever think Ron would allow himself to be courted by him? He didn't even know the bastard, well he knew him but not in the since of this way.

'Why would Zabini send me a courtship letter anyway? I don't have anything that he could possibly want. And while yes I have changed over the summer I'm not attractive enough for that to be the case. We don't have a whole lot of money. Except for maybe the twins, but they have a business empire. It's not like I have anything special about me.' He thought back to when he burned Zabini's letter to a crisp and finally realized something. 'Wait the fire was purple and I didn't use a wand! What the hell?!' Ron set his sketch pad down and stared at his hand completely perplexed and then concentrated on the fire again. To his shock he felt his magic flare and then purple flames danced in a ball on his hand. It didn't hurt him and he stared in fascination rolling it around his hand. He closed his fist and the flames puffed out.

Ron stared for a second before blinking slowly 'Okay… weird.' Just as he was going to contemplate this turn of events the portrait door opened bringing him back down to earth. He saw Hermione and Harry and sighed, he really didn't want to deal with their questions right now.

They stopped right in front of him and Ron looked up and sighed before motioning for them to sit down. Harry sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort Ron gave him a small smile of gratitude and leaned against him with a sigh. Harry was a great friend he could never find someone better.

Hermione finally was the one to break the silence, "Ron not to be blunt, but what the hell was that?" she asked and Ron laughed with a grin before it faded at the thought of the letter and Ron scowled.

"Zabini sent me a courtship letter," he stated and Hermione's eyes widened and Harry got a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Not that that isn't weird, but why would that upset you that much? Cant you just say no to the courtship?" Harry asked and Ron closed his eyes with a strained look.

"There is something you have to understand Harry. In old tradition it was deemed highly important for someone to receive a courtship letter. Only purebloods or old influential family's can do it now, because only they can know all the intricacies of it. While my family is not very wealthy or influential both my parents have been brought up learning all these traditions. Now days it's very rare for someone to receive a courtship letter. It's supposed to be a sign of deep respect and love. Or in most cases a legally binding contract to bind families together. To send one means that you are completely serious about this working. When you send one you send a letter to both the recipient and the head of the family. So right now the Head of my Family is getting one." He said with a shuttering breath.

Hermione and Harry both looked confused and asked him something, "Why is that bad surely your parents wont make you go through with this, will they?"

Ron snorted with a sardonic look in his eyes, "Oh please my parents? I wish that was all I had to worry about. No I have to worry about my Grandfather Prewitt, the real Head of the Family. He's so set in to getting my family back into High Society that he won't let this rest. He will push this and the worst part is so will my mother. She doesn't much care about High Society, but she's friends with the Zabini's and would love nothing more then to just marry me and Blaise off. She's never mentioned it before, but with the opportunity she will be all for it. And sense my father listens to everything my mother says I am basically screwed over." He said with venom in his voice before tears started to form in his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away before taking a shuddering breath.

Ron laid his head on his knees and curled up before sighing. He looked at his friends and gave a feeble smile and sat up stretching.

"You know what guys I'm going to go head on up to bed okay? Goodnight." He said and they both nodded good night. And as he left they both looked each other in the eye and nodded as if to say, 'We're going to back him up in whatever he does, even if it kills us.'

**Next Day**

The next day Hermione and Harry met up with Ron in the common room. They didn't bring up what happened and Ron didn't mention it. Ron had decided to wear some old jeans again along with a black hoody that had a snake and lion fighting each other with, "No the House Rivalry isn't to bad at Hogwarts," this of course was supposed to be sarcastic.

Ron greeted them with a smile and got up slinging his bag over his shoulder as he said good morning. They headed down stairs and went in to the Great Hall. Ron felt the eyes on his back, and shrugged them off intent on getting some food.

He sat down in front of Seamus and Dean who looked at him slightly worried.

"Hey Ron are you okay? We didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. Did Zabini do something to you?" Dean asked his eyes narrowing at the Slytherin table.

Ron shrugged at them before grinning, "Ah don't worry about it, I can handle Zabini. Don't trouble yourselves over it," he stated. Seamus gave him a grin and they started a debate on some issue or other. Dean and Harry however narrowed their eyes but didn't say anything. They all left, heading to Charms laughing about something or other, when a loud rip stopped Ron.

He stared down at all of his books and parchment now on the ground before cursing long and hard picking everything up after repairing his bag. He waved off his friends telling them he would catch up.

"Stupid bloody bag, decides to give way for once in its bloody life…" He said stuffing everything in. He checked everything was there before spotting an inkpot a few feet away. He crawled over and picked it up when a pair of shoes came in to his peripheral vision. Blinking at the shoes for a second he let his eyes travel up the legs over the stomach and to the face of his visitor. Hoping against hope it wasn't whom he thought it was.

His eyes locked with amused blue ones and he cursed insanely inside his head.

"Well, well, what a nice surprise Weasley," stated the cool voice of Blaise as he watched Ron struggle to not punch him. Ron got off the floor brushing himself off as he glanced at him.

"Yeah maybe for you, didn't I tell you yesterday to leave me the hell alone?" he questioned roughly. Zabini smirked at him leaning over so they were inches away. Ron refused to back down and stared at him defiant.

"Aw," he mocked, "That's no way to speak to your fiancé now is it?" he asked and Ron visibly flinched at the word fiancé.

"Fiancé? Pshh… Not yet your not and never will be if I have anything to say about it. Now shoo! Shouldn't you be off terrorizing some poor defenseless first year?" he stated making shooing motions with his hands.

Blaise laughed, "No that's more of Draco's style not mine. And as for the fiancé bit…" he leaned forward pinning Ron against the wall hands on either side of his head with a large smirk plastered to his face. Ron couldn't help but shiver slightly at the feel of the other pressed against him.

"Do you really think your going to get out of this? I have too much to gain from a marriage with you, as does the rest of my family. You don't realize how nice a catch you are, but let me inform you of what I see and a few others are beginning to see." He said and Ron felt his eyes widen slightly. There were others? How many?

"What others?" he blurted out with a horrified look on his face. Shit! So even if Zabini does relinquish the stupid proposal I will have to deal with ignoramus idiots?! Ron felt at this point that he should be allowed to rip each of his hairs out and scream into a big fluffy pillow.

Zabini smirked not answering as he continued where he left off, "Let's see where to start? Your magic increases with each day making you a powerful wizard who knows how to use his power. Your also the Magical Heir of your family, oh I see you know what that is, good. However those are just the side dishes to the main course." He whispered and Ron started to look confused his head spinning. He was the Magical Heir? How could Zabini tell? Unless… he thought back to the purple flames from last night.

Ron felt himself freeze when one of Zabini's arms slipped down his side coming to rest on his waist his thumb rubbing circles on his thigh. Ron growled… I swear if that guy goes any lower…

Thankfully for Blaise's sake he didn't go any lower and just plowed through as he continued, "One of your best qualities of course is the fact that you are absolutely stunning. Your hair is beautiful crimson, your lean tan body, your doe brown eyes… I could go on if you wanted?" he asked watching as Ron was getting more confused by the second.

Damn it what the hell was Zabini doing?! Can't he just leave me in peace? Ron growled and lifted his arms fully intending to strike him as hard as possible. He started flailing and Blaise caught his arms roughly pushing them together over his head. Using his knees he pinned his thighs against the wall also stopping his flailing, but Ron still struggled not taking in the compromising position he was in.

"I suggest you stop moving and take in what you're doing," hissed Zabini in a slightly strained voice. Ron immediately stopped staring at him with wide brown eyes his face flushed and panting slightly. Blaise had to bite back a moan at the delectable look he made right now.

"You pervert!" Ron screamed embarrassed as he reared back his head and slammed it in to the others. Blaise was momentarily stunned as Ron retreated running down the hall.

"You can't run forever Weasley!" shouted Blaise and smirked when he answered.

Ron peered over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him replying, "Watch me you pervert!"

Ron went through the rest of his classes for the day without anything happening and when it was all done he was relieved. When the last class was done he latched on to Hermione dragging her down the hall surprising her and all the other Gryffendors.

"Ron! What in the world are you doing?!" she shouted and Ron kept walking as he replied.

"I am dragging you to the library where you are going to help me find a way out of this proposal," he stated silencing her as she looked in surprise that he would voluntarily go to the library. He must be really desperate, she thought looking at him in sympathy before picking up the pace as well.

"Well what are we waiting for lets hop to it," she said and Ron gave her a smile.

"Thanks Herms," he said and Hermione wasn't as annoyed as she usually was by the nick name for some reason.

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review I would love to know what you think of it so far and it will inspire me to write more!**


	2. Library Fun & Exploding Candles

**Warning: Contains Slash and possible lemon. Not suitable for children under thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so no suing of my ass or I shall be very very angry!**

Paint Thy Love Black and Blue

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Chapter 2: Library Fun and Exploding Candles

"Nothing! We have scoured practically every book in this god forsaken library and not a single thing!" Ron said slamming the book down. They had been searching for over two hours and had yet to find anything that would help him out of his predicament. He ran his fingers through his hair frustration clearly showing on his face. Hermione gave him a smile as she patted his arm in a show of sympathy.

"Sorry Ron it's probably because it's an old pureblood tradition. The old families don't like these things to be recorded." She said making him groan and bang his head on the table.

"Careful Weasley you wouldn't want to damage you're pretty little face would you?" asked a familiar voice that made Ron stiffen.

"Can't you harass someone else for a change Malfoy I'm having a bad day," he stated none the less standing up and picking up his sketch pad and pencils as he went. "Come on Hermione let's go we aren't going to find anything here," he said brushing past Malfoy when she stood up. What he didn't expect was for his sketch book to be snatched out of his arms.

"What's this then? Does Weasley like to color with little crayons?" he mocked before opening the book and looking through the pages. Ron was held back from trying to get it by Crabbe and Goyle and so was Hermione. Ron was so busy struggling that he didn't see Malfoy's face change from mocking to slightly respectful as he looked at each picture. All he could think was he HAD to get his sketch book back. That's when purple flames shot out burning Crabbe and Goyle who stepped back in shock. Ron shot forward forgoing them as he latched on to his book and snatched it from Malfoy's hands his face red in anger. His flames shot out circling around Malfoy close enough for him to feel the heat but not close enough to burn him.

"Don't you EVER touch my sketch book again you filthy piece of ferret barf!" he hissed at him strings of purple flames curling around the others neck. Ron's brown eyes looked like they were glowing as he stared the other down in a rageful glare.

Malfoy looked at the flames circling his neck and gave a slight nod. The flames immediately retreated from around him leaving Malfoy with a sun burned neck.

Malfoy rubbed his neck with one hand before commenting, "You know Weasley those pictures weren't half bad, maybe you should apprentice under a Master Artist. Of course knowing you it will probably be some muggleborn wench." With that he left the Library quickly leaving a dumbfounded Ron and speechless Hermione.

Hermione got over her shock and tentivley placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron's tense stature melted slightly as he flipped through his pictures to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Ron? Did Malfoy just compliment you?" asked Hermione. Ron shut his sketch book looking confused as he sighed.

"I don't know Hermione, nothing seems to make since anymore," he said before giving a light sigh and walking out the Library Hermione close behind. After a while Hermione left to go study in the tower and Ron went outside to sit by the lake to contemplate over some things.

He really didn't want to get married, I mean really. He was only seventeen he still had stuff to do. He and Harry had been planning on traveling the world to visit places. He wanted to live out his life, not have to waist it on pureblood politics. He didn't much care for them, but he was proud to say he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to that stuff. Which is why he was confused with what Zabini said earlier about him being a Magical Heir to his family. A magical Heir was extremely powerful, more powerful then anyone else in the family. They would also be the ones who would inherit any family titles and fortune. The Weasley family was particularly picky about Magical Heirs as there hasn't been one in over three centuries. Contrary to popular belief the family was not poor, they just had no access to the Weasley fortune because an Heir hadn't been around in such a long time. If what Zabini said was true it changed everything. Ron would have to go into politics to protect all the family assets from greedy business men and also he would have several titles to his name. He was actually aloud to hand these titles over to his siblings, but none had ever shone an interest in politics when his grandfather taught them to them. Although Ginny was looking like she might be a good politician.

He shook his head, it didn't matter at the moment because you don't know if you're a magical heir until you've turned eighteen and he still had over half a year till that happened. No the most important matter was Zabini and this farce of a marriage contract. It didn't look very hopeful in getting out of it. Besides all the official rules holding it together the Zabini family would stop at nothing to aquire what they wanted which unfortunately seemed to now be him. On top of all that he also had a crazy Head of the Family who would make sure he was married to Zabini as soon as he got word of it.

"Damnit," he whispered flopping down on the grass and staring at the sky.

"Such barbaric language," such an amused tone and Ron let out a very girly shriek as he turned to see Zabini pop out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Are you trying to kill me you psycho!" he yelled trying to cover his embarrassment over his unmanly scream.

Blaise ignored his attitude and sat down next to him as Ron watched with an annoyed face.

"Sure Zabini take a seat I would just love your company," Ron said sarcastically and Blaise laughed at him. The fucken bastard actually had the audacity to laugh at him!

"What is so funny?" he demanded annoyed with the other for obvious reasons.

"Oh nothing I just find your sense of humor amusing," he replied and Ron was annoyed to feel a small blush form and he savagely pushed it down with a blunt hammer.

Blaise stared down at him and then looked to the side, Ron looked to and saw his sketch book lying on his bag. Almost protectively he covered it with his hand and gave Blaise a challenging look.

"I had heard from Draco about his encounter with you in the Library," he continued and Ron gave him a lazy look.

"Oh? Do tell," he said in the most boring voice he could muster.

Blaise's eyes glinted once again in amusement as he continued, "Yes it was interesting because he told me about how you reacted to him carelessly stealing your sketchbook. They must be very good pictures because it takes a lot to impress a Malfoy and he mentioned that you could become a great Artist one day."

Ron gave him a withering glare, "Really? Because I am not that impressed with his attitude, what he did was completely uncalled for and childish. I was just planning on walking out the Library and he stole my book like some common bully." Ha! I bet you didn't believe him when he said he could play politics. Blaise showed a little bit of surprise on his usually bored mask.

"Hm, I will be sure to tell him that the next time I see him." From the way he said it Ron was pretty sure that wasn't all he was going to say but he didn't comment.

They sat for a while in silence before Ron gave an impatient groan and turned to him and went strait to the point. "Okay Zabini, what do you want with me? I know you didn't decide out of the blue to unearth happy mushy feelings about me so what is it?" he asked. Blaise smirked at his choice of words before giving Ron a steady look staring down into his big doe eyes full of determination.

"Alright Weasley this is of course based on many factors. You are going to be the Magical Heir whether you believe it or not. Your family already has multiple connections around the world even without all of the fortune stashed away. Don't look so surprised don't you think I would research my fiance's family? Anyways now that you are going to be Magical Heir a lot of doors will be open to your family once again. Such as your titles and Inheritance with that you will become very influential and powerful. It will only be a matter of time until all of the Great families will be vying for your hand the Zabini's just thought of it before it all happened. I suspect your sister is going to be having a very fun time when she becomes of legal age to marry," he commented idly. Ron sat quiet stewing over what he had heard before he felt a light bulb go off in his head.

"You're scared!" he stated and Blaise looked at him with surprise and a little anger on his face.

"What?" he questioned angry at what he said. Ron ignored it though as he explained.

"The Zabini family has a lot of enemies who are likely to do anything to hammer you down. However none have the political and money power to back it up. If I was to marry into one of these families they would have what they needed to act on their anger. Most of these families will never have the opportunity to marry into a family of high stature because of having no dowry to speak of. Since my family hasn't been seen in three centuries I and my siblings are supposedly left vulnerable to this having no preplanned arranged marriages and not having dealt with politics in a long time. Thus the Zabini family is scared that one of these families will somehow marry into the Weasley clan, getting the power to be a major threat. So the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is to marry the person who is going to have the most power in the family before anyone realizes they do. Thus me getting married to you," Ron stated with a nod as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Blaise couldn't keep the shock off his face this time as he stared at the red head next to him. He finally regained his stoic face and commented, "I thought you were supposed to be the dumb one of the Golden Trio." That was probably the worst thing he could have possibly said.

Ron flushed in anger and embarrassment, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I may not be braniac book smart like Hermione but I am not stupid!" he yelled standing up and pointing down at the Italian. "I absolutely despise people like you, who only see what the public sees. You must be so shocked that Ron Weasley isn't some quidditch obsessed delusional idiot. Well you know what?! Fuck you Zabini! I don't need to take this crap, especially not from someone who wants to use me as some power play! You can rot in hell because I will never under any circumstances marry you! Not even if I had to choose between you and bloody Lord Voldemort! You can take that back to your family and shove it down their pie holes!" he screamed before stalking away with his head held high and purple flames crackling along his person.

Time skip

Zabini was avoiding him and Ron honestly was glad for it. He would be more likely to burn his fucking hair off then to listen to one word from that prats mouth. On one hand he can't believe what he had said, especially since he was trying to vye for his hand in marriage. That little brat, and yes he was calling someone taller and in his year a brat, had the audacity to say that, and he thought Slytherin's were supposed to be crafty. On the other hand he had a limited time until his birthday and he held no illusions that as soon as it became public then he would have more then just Zabini after him and his siblings. If he was to marry Zabini then it would eliminate the others from trying to get his hand. Since he was also the Heir his siblings wouldn't get as many suitors if he were to marry. Except Ginny since she was the only female meaning she was going to be having a large dowry to her name.

Ron frowned at the last thought, he would have to tell Ginny of this fact very soon. He would also have to sort out his families finances soon.

He gave a groan as he started to rub his forehead trying to clear up the headache that was starting to form. He so didn't want to sort through three centuries worth of paper work. He absolutely refused to let anyone else do it though.

"Harry could you pass the pancakes?" he called and Harry nodded pushing the syrupy pancakes towards him. Just as he was eating his food trying to think of something else the Owl post flew down a familiar owl flying in front of Ron. Ron felt himself pale, what was it with owl post and messing him up this week? He grabbed the letter from the owl letting it eat off his plate barely noticing the slightly scared look on his housemates faces as he opened the letter.

_Dear Ronald,_

_You have by no doubt obviously gotten a Courtship Letter from the Zabini family earlier in the week. I was vastly surprised when I received one asking for your hand and pleased at the same time. I have of course sent back a letter to the Head of the Zabini Family giving my permission to allow him to court you. I will be vastly disappointed if anything is to happen and the Zabini's call off this arrangement. Mr.Zabini of course will have the required amount of time to get to know and court you which is along three to four months. This is a very good opportunity for your family Ronald so do not mess this up. I have sent a letter to Mr. Zabini as well to inform him he is allowed to court you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Prewitt_

Ron felt his hands start to tremble slightly as he looked up to catch the eyes of Zabini. He did of course have the letter and looked to have finished reading it. He stared Ron down and he could practically feel the smugness radiating from Zabini. Suddenly Ron felt as if the walls were caving in on him as he stared strait at the Zabini Heir and he just felt himself snap.

The plates throughout the Great Hall were shaking horribly as all of the candles turned a burning purple color casting an eerie glow on the hall. He dimly heard Harry shouting at him trying to stop him but he was just so… angry. His hair stood on end as the letter burnt to a crisp in his hand. All his friends were calling him worriedly and he ignored it focusing all his rage on the one causing him so much trouble.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his cheek and everything stopped as he came out of his shock. He looked at Hermione who was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Ron but you were going to destroy something or someone," she said as calmly as possible. Ron started to calm down as he unclenched his hands before he locked his eyes with her.

"That was the objective, but I can see why killing him would be bad," he said as his eyes strayed back to Zabini watching as all of his friends whispered to him frantically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcasm before speaking, "By him I guess you are referring to Zabini?" she asked and Ron nodded steepling his hands together as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"The one and only, hey Harry how do you think Zabini would look covered in today's breakfast?" he asked casually and Harry snorted while Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! Ron you better not do this!" she hissed and Ron felt a smirk gather on to his face.

"Hermione if I am going to have to marry this guy then I'm going to fight tooth and nail the entire way through. Allow me this bit of immaturity," he stated and before she answered Ron waved his hand. Immediately the food at the slytherin table spun up off plates making the students shriek in fright. It all started swarming and then started after Zabini. Students were laughing uproariously as the Zabini Heir fended off the attacks not getting hit.

"Hey Harry how about some more fun!" he yelled and Harry was amused when suddenly all the long bread sticks started wacking Zabini who was trying valiantly to get the food to go away. Everyone was amazed at the control he exuded as Ron laughed directing all the food like he would an orchestra. Zabini waved his wand and the food all seemed to burn to a crisp surrounding him. He stomped toward Ron but he was unprepared for Zabini to grab him by the arm and pull him out the door and to an empty classroom. He shoved Ron in blocking the door and turned to face him his face showing his anger.

"What the fuck is you're problem Weasley?!" he yelled at him stomping towards him and Ron laughed in the taller boys face. He stood up facing him and plastered a sweet smile on his face.

"What's the master Zabini? You don't like the present your own fiancé gave you?" he questioned his eyes showing the scorn while his voice remained cheerful. He pushed himself so he was practically inches away from the other his eyes narrowed.

"Let's get this strait Zabini I will not bow down to your whims so if you wanted some docile trophy wife you've got another thing coming. I am going to fight this, the entire way through and by the time I'm done you're going to wish you had never even heard the name Weasley," he hissed at him.

"Oh really because you're grandfather assured me you would be more then willing to marry me. He even said he knew from a young age you would be a wonderful spouse for a wizard. He talked about how gentle and _submissive_ you were," he said in a smug voice that grated on Ron's nerves.

Ron felt his face flush red at the submissive comment, "My grandfather is a senile old fool whose only concern is to get my family into High Society. He would do anything to stroke your ego to get you to marry me," he stated and Zabini seemed to have had enough of being insulted as he rammed him up against a desk. Ron squeaked as he was pinned there his brown eyes widening slightly scared.

"You listen here Weasley and you listen good," he hissed his magic poring out of him in waves. "Whether you like it or not we are getting married and you will be my husband. That means we will be living the rest of our lives together and it would be much easier for both of us if you just gave in now. No matter what your silly gryffendor head thinks you will not be getting out of this under any circumstances." He stated and Ron glared at him for all he was worth before Blaise started to smirk down at him. Ron let his eyes widen as he took in their positions.

"Don't you dare you filthy pervert," he hissed trying in vain to get away. Blaise leaned forward his breath ghosting over Ron's face.

"You know that was a very mean thing you did back there. I think I deserve something for putting up with it," he growled and Ron blushed to the roots of his hair turning his head away brown eyes searching for a way out.

"I swear to god Zabini you better stay the fuck away from muph!" his voice was muffled because Blaise had suddenly placed his lips over his pulling him into a deep kiss. Ron was too shocked to stop him as he pushed his tongue into his mouth tasting Ron's mouth. Finally Ron tried to struggle out of his grasp but Blaise just held on to him tighter. Ron stopped struggling when he couldn't get away and felt pleasure starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Before he could wander about that though Blaise had stopped and stepped away from him letting Ron straighten himself out when the door bursted open.

McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore stood there Dumbledore looking as cheerful as ever while the other two looked like they had swallowed something particularly nasty.

"Would you care to explain to us Mr. Weasley about that little stunt you performed in the Great Hall?" hissed Snape manevolantly. Ron opened his mouth to answer but Blaise beet him to it.

"Oh you haven't heard the good news Professor Snape?" he asked faking a surprised voice as he sent a smirk over to Ron who looked horrified about what he was going to do.

"What good news?" asked Dumbledore sounding curious. Blaise's smirk if possible grew as he replied to the innocent question.

"Weasley and I are engaged," he stated. The three professors looked shocked and Snape after a couple of seconds passed out.

Okay Ron would confess, he did giggle a little when that happened.

**Please Review! I would very much appreciate some as they make me write more chapters!**


	3. French Maid Outifts are So Last Season

Chapter 3

French Made Outfits are so Last Season

You know how when you tell one person a secret everybody seems to find out all at once? Yeah well let's just say the after math of them finding out isn't pretty.

Ron irately stalked through the halls students whispering as he passed while Harry and Hermione tried to keep pace with their annoyed friend. Once Blaise had told the teachers about the engagement it seems they thought everyone had a right to know their private business.

"The next person who fucking asks me if I slept with Zabini to get him to marry me will be getting a size 12 steal toed boot shoved up their ass!" hissed Ron his face red. It seemed like everyone wanted to know how they had been engaged and since Blaise was… well scary no one was asking him which left… you guessed it, Ron! Ron being who he is immediately told everyone to fuck off and since one person had gotten burned by his awesome flames of doom for asking they all had started to make up rumors about it which usually involves Ron seducing Blaise so he could get into a High Class family, so apparently Ron was the new school whore.

Great.

"Steal toed?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow, it seemed like Harry was the only one who didn't react about all the commotion. Ron silently promised that Harry was getting a really good gift for Christmas.

"Oh believe me I'll make it work," Ron said responding to Harry's probably rhetorical question.

"Just ignore them Ron sooner or later they'll find something better to gossip about," Hermione's words would have made him feel better if it weren't for two things. One Harry was shaking his head no behind Hermione and two a bunch of seventh year boys started cat calling at him as they passed.

"Go find yourself some girls to fuck you ass kissing perverts!!" Ron shouted back at them getting a disapproving look from Hermione and a snort from Harry.

"Ron that's not working," she said and Ron exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair.

"I know Hermione but what do you want me to do? Sit there and take it? Fat chance of that happening," he snorted and they walked outside where they sat under their favorite tree.

"Why don't you draw some Ron that usually calms you down," Hermione suggested and Ron grinned at her.

"Yeah some therapeutic drawings should help," he mumbled pulling out his sketchbook and flipping it to an empty page. Hermione and Harry started on some homework for some class or other and Ron finished the picture in under half an hour.

"Done!" Ron said happily and turned it to show his friends, "I call it Jack-Asses A La Hogwarts."

The picture was done all in pencil with an ink out lining. It showed a bunch of Hogwarts students laughing at each other wearing normal Uniform but everyone had donkey heads and hooves. The students were in a class room and it just so happened you saw a donkey Snape with a larger nose sneering in the back ground. It was extremely funny peace of work to look at.

Harry burst out laughing when he saw the picture falling over on to the grass tears streaming down his face. Hermione sniffed at it but a couple giggles got loose breaking through her stern mask.

"Really Ron why don't you try drawing some serious art instead of all these comedic Drawings?" she asked and Harry added his two cents.

"Oh come on Hermione you got to admit that's some funny shit there," Harry said pointing at the Snape donkey, "Is that supposed to be Snape?" Ron smirked at him setting Harry off into larger peals of laughter.

"Seriously though Ron you're a really great Artist! Why don't you try doing some real drawings and start a portfolio," she suggested and Ron gave it some serious thought thinking over it carefully. In all honesty he had never thought he would be good enough to be a professional Artist. Oh sure he could do cartoons and funny drawings but he had never pushed himself past that.

"I don't know Hermione if you're suggesting being a Master Artist that's really complicated. They are really revered for their talent and the magic they use is hard stuff." He said and Hermione for once looked confused.

"How can you use magic for Art?" she asked and Ron gave her a surprised look.

"Well for a lot of stuff, Art is just another branch of magic that a lot can't do because they are restricted by spells and incantations and following things by the book. Art is almost like Soul magic, take people who paint portraits for example. While they are painting them they have to get a complete feel of the person they are painting getting them down to the last tiny detail while simultaneously weaving magic from that person into the painting and then trying to paint them like how their personalities are. It's some really complicated stuff and then you have to go through the whole process of voice spells so they talk and sound like the person and making a way out so they can visit other paintings. It's really hard stuff Herms," Ron mumbled while Hermione looked blown away by what she had learned.

"I hadn't realized that it took so much magic to do Art," she said in awe.

Ron was about to reply before Harry interrupted him, "Hey Jack-asses at 12 o'clock," he said nodding behind Ron who was leaning back on his elbows enough for him to bend his head back to see the Seventh years from before heading strait towards them. Ron took out his wand casually as they came towards them.

"Hey Weasley that wasn't a nice thing to say to us back there," one said and Ron saw he was some Hufflepuff.

"Truth hurts sorry," Ron said with an innocent smile as their cocky expressions faltered lightly before going back up.

"Anyway we thought since you were being so mean to us you could give us a little something in apology," another said leering at him raking his eyes along Ron's body. Ron catched the innuendo and his face contorted in disgust at them.

"I'd rather kiss a dragons ass," he stated bluntly and he turned to leave before he felt someone latch on to his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Let me go!" Ron hissed trying to yank his hand out but the other had a death grip making him wince slightly. Also he had his hand closed so he couldn't create his fire, why do I always end up in these situations?

"I think he told you to let go," stated a calm voice that made him immediately drop Ron's hand. Ron looked in surprise at his savior and saw Zabini standing there looking at them all nonchalantly. His eyes were like chips of ice the air around him dropping a couple degrees as he stared them down. The Seventh Years looked frozen in fear but one was still stupid enough to open his mouth again.

"Hey Zabini I was just trying to show the little bitch his place," he said obviously proud over what he was about to do. Ron looked at him like he had started singing the Barbie song while dressed like Madonna, was this guy an idiot? Did he not see the way Zabini was looking at him?

"I see," Blaise said calmly and steadily drew closer to them before stopping in front of them. He reached a hand out gripping Ron's chin firmly but not enough to hurt and stared down into Ron's own eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed Ron deeply and passionately practically winding Ron in his quest to map his lips. Ron gave a strangled gasp struggling lightly before submitting and letting Blaise go on. Ron was personally curious to see where this was heading. Finally they separated from each other Ron flushed while they both breathed heavily still staring at each other. They suddenly remembered they had an audience and looked at the others reactions.

The silence surrounding them and the entire grounds was defeaning making Blaise's next words heard loud and clear, "If any one of you threaten him again I will personally see to the removal of your pitiful exsistence," he said his voice cold and icy a contrast to the passionate way he had been kissing Ron before. Ron did not interrupt him or stop when he wrapped an arm around his waist possessively giving a tight squeeze.

Blaise looked around at all the people who had come around to see the drama and he spoke clearly, "I can see now that students have been given too much leniency when it comes to rumors so let me put them to rest. Ron Weasley is my fiancé whether you like it or not but he is. No he did not seduce me or coerce me or anything of the sort. Nobody is to mess with him about it unless he gives you permission to. If anyone else tries to insult him or give him a derogatory remark then just remember this as a reminder of what could happen to you," he said before calmly leveling his wand at the other who was sweating like crazy and casually flicking it. The seventh year was thrown strait into the tree they were standing by multiple times making some people gape in fright as he started bleeding, before he was thrown strait into the frigid cold lake.

Ron stared at the Seventh Year who was flailing in the lake in awed horror. He stared up into Blaise's cool ice blue eyes making them contrast against his Italian features and he shivered lightly at the look. So that's the famous Zabini line showing through, he thought watching as he continued.

"No one is to tell a teacher capiche?" he questioned and everyone nodded white in the face before running away. All that was left were Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Blaise. Harry and Hermione had been held back during the confrontation making them unable to help so now they rushed up to their best friend.

"I'm fine guys all he did was bruise my wrist a little. Maybe you two should head on up to the castle while I talk to Zabini," Ron stated before carefully slipping out of Blaise's embrace. He was annoyed to realize he missed the warmth the other exuded. Hermione and Harry eyed Blaise warily before nodding their consent and heading up. Once they were out of sight Ron turned back to Blaise.

"Thanks Zabini I owe you one," Ron said but Blaise waived him off giving him a small smirk as he replied.

"Don't worry as I said you're my fiancé it wouldn't have been right for me to just leave you there even if you could have kicked that weaklings ass," he said and Ron felt himself laugh a little surprised by the compliment.

Blaise smirked in victory, "Hey I made you laugh don't I win a prize?" he teased with a small smirk not expecting anything but still wanting to gloat. So he was there fore surprised when Ron smirked at him before leaning up and laying a chaste kiss on to the other lips swiping his tongue across them before retreating.

"Is that good enough?" Ron asked and Blaise licked his lips looking to be savoring the taste.

"It shall do for now," Blaise finally said giving Ron a half smirk. Ron laughed and picked up his stuff before heading to the castle.

Ron stopped a little ways away giving him a considering look, "Keep this up Zabini I might just start to tolerate you," before disappearing from the lake side not looking back to see his reactions at his words.

Ron met up with Hermione and Harry who questioned him about Zabini. Ron just gave them a reassuring grin and told them not to worry. It did not escape both of their eyes that Ron looked more relaxed then he has since the letter arrive and they were silently grateful for it.

Ron smiled when he got to his bed that night thinking, maybe this can work out…

**Scene Break**

Ron hated Halloween.

Okay that was a little unfair he didn't hate Halloween specifically. But it seemed like every time Halloween came around something bad happened. Such as Trolls, Basilisks, and oh yeah his arachnophobia so yeah he was allowed to be a little freaking bias when it came to the holiday. Unfortunately everyone seemed to be against him in this.

"Attention students I would like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said loudly and Ron snorted giving a soft 'duh' making Hermione nudge him giving him an annoyed glance. "Hogwarts this year is hosting a Costume Party for fourth years and up. Everyone is required to wear a costume and if you do not wear one I am sure the teachers can dig up something for you to wear. This weekend we will be having a Hogsmead trip so students can get there costumes or you can make your own that is all."

Once he had sat down the hall immediately went off into a tangit over dates, costumes, and makeup. Even Hermione had been swept up in the whole thing.

"Oh this is so exciting! We can go get costumes together and plan what to do… oh! And dates!" she said in her voice she usually reserved for new books she had never heard of. Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned slumping in their chairs.

"Great it's the yule ball all over again," Ron whimpered and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh you two," Hermione said rolling her eyes before they took a mischievous gleam. "Besides Ron you won't even have to worry about a date. You're going with Zabini obviously," Hermione said matter of factly and Ron cursed out loud making some first years stare at him in shock.

"Shit! For a minute I had forgotten that," he mumbled pouting obviously annoyed.

"Man you guys suck! Now I have to ask out some girl by myself," Harry whined slightly letting his head drop. Ron smiled sweetly at him deciding that tormenting Harry would make him feel better.

"Or you could ask a guy out, or even better a guy could ask you," Ron suggested and Harry scowled at him his face turning red.

"Ha bloody Ha, you should be a comedian," he snarked and Ron gave him another innocent smile but it dropped when Harry continued, "Why don't you go tell some of your jokes to your _fiancé _I'm sure he would be thrilled."

It was now Ron's turn to scowl at him, "You win this round Potter but I will not be silenced!" he declared banging his fist on the table watching as Harry gave him a smug smile before turning to talk to Seamus about something. Ron silently fumed although he was amused by the whole thing, but deciding to be dramatic he flounced away from the table after excusing himself.

"I wonder what kind of costume I should get?" he mumbled out loud as he traveled through the hall ways. He was there for startled out of his musings when someone responded to his question.

"Well I hear French made outfits are in season," leered the increasingly familiar voice of Zabini making Ron squeak as he whirled to face him.

"Why do you always do that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked and after a second added, "And I will never wear a French made outfit, that's where I draw the line."

Blaise snapped a finger, "Darn, and I already had one on reserve to." He said obviously enjoying the horror filled look Ron gave him. "Kidding Weasley," he said rolling his eyes.

It was strange how easy it seemed to be to have a normal conversation with Zabini when he wasn't acting like a stuck up rich kid. They had never seemed to get along before, not even when his mom forced him to visit the Zabini's when she was going. Suddenly he found a hand snapping in front of his face bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What was that for?" he said annoyed at Zabini who gave him a superior look making him bristle.

"Well Weasley you seemed to have drifted off while I was speaking to you. That's awfully rude to ignore your date to the party," Blaise drawled and Ron blinked at him at him a little taken aback.

"Date? You didn't even ask me!" he shouted his annoyance showing through while Blaise looked at him surprised.

"I thought it was a given," he stated. Of course it was the whole school could tell you exactly who Ron was going to be going with. Still it would have been nice if he had asked him instead of just assuming.

"Well yeah but still…" Ron said and suddenly saw Blaise's eyes turn that cool icy look as his mouth twisted in dark amusement.

"What? Did you want to go with someone else? Please tell me who the person is you had fantasized going with." Ron was surprised at that he hadn't even thought of going with someone else, it just didn't even seem possible. Besides he hadn't even thought of going with anyone but Blaise.

Ron felt his anger surface as his face flushed at the comment, "Get off your high horse Zabini, there is no reason for jealousy I hadn't even thought of going with anyone but you. I just thought it be a little common curtesy if you asked me to go instead of stating it." Ron took sick satisfaction over the surprise and then guilt that showed in Zabini's eyes that no longer held their icy quality. They walked in silence for a while after Ron's words neither wanting to say anything.

Finally Blaise spoke, "My apologies, I shouldn't have assumed." Ron didn't look at him as he replied.

"Damn strait you shouldn't have assumed but apology accepted," his tense muscles relaxing once again and his chocolate eyes sparkling. "Besides I don't know what has you so jealous, it's not like anyone would want to willingly be the source of your anger by asking me out."

Zabini looked contemplative before stating, "You are a very forgiving person you know that?" Ron felt a blush rise that he couldn't force down instead trying to ignore it as he responded.

"Well it takes to much energy to stay mad at someone long. Except of course Fred and George they are surprisingly easy to stay mad at." Zabini cracked a smirk at the joke and they both continued on in silence before having to part ways for their respective classes. Ron gave Zabini a mock salute before heading off briskly to Charms class. Once away he let a soft smile spread on his face before he scowled at himself realizing what he was doing.

"Aw fuck I'm falling for him," he bemoaned to the empty hallway feeling like strangling himself.

**Hogsmead Weekend**

It was official somewhere out there Ron had seriously pissed someone off. Why else would he be going through this torture as Hermione dragged him around everywhere along with practically every girl she has ever hung out with AKA Luna, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender. Harry the bastard had snuck away the moment he had gotten the chance but Ron had been thrown to the wolves. Since he was apparently gay and engaged he was allowed coughforcedcough to go shopping with the girls.

"But…but I don't want to go shopping!" Ron whined as best he could as they all ignored him.

"Oh hush Ron! It's not going to be that bad," Hermione snapped at him tired with his complaining.

"Yeah Ron! Besides you need someone to help you pick out the best outfit to impress Zabini and Harry is not the best with fashion," Ginny stated and Ron felt his eyes pop open at what they were implying.

"You know I don't even want to go to the ball. I think I'll just stay in the dorm and finish homework. No! You can't make me! Noooooooo!" Ron screamed as they man handled him into the first shop which was a very expensive looking shop as it seemed making Ron want to cry over how much he was likely to be spending on his costume. His poor wallet was going to be completely empty.

"Stop being dramatic Ron," Parvati told him and Ron let loose a whimper as they stopped.

"May I help you?" asked a polite woman who worked there and Lavender smiled at her.

"Oh yes please, you wouldn't happen to have some really sexy costumes for my friend Ron here would you? You see he wants to impress his fiancé at the costume party," Lavender asked and the woman gained an unholy gleam as she started circling around Ron like a hawk assessing him with her eyes. Ron felt uncomfortable and fought not to squirm as he followed the woman who stopped in front of him.

"I can work with him," she stated before rushing Ron around the store grabbing things for him as she went around collecting costumes left and right while the girls went to find costumes on their own. Once the woman was done Ron was shoved into the stall forced to try on every costume he was given. Then he had to show it off. He however refused to do the French maid costume and through it out of the stall at her. After a while and many suggestions the woman looked exhausted.

"I just can't seem to find the best outfit for you. What House did you say you were in?" she asked fanning herself while Ron took himself out of some skimpy cowboy outfit. He could just imagine all the lewd comments that one would bring.

"Gryffendor," he replied exiting the room costume in hand to put on the return rack. Ron turned to see the woman had a bright smile on her face and before he could say anything she had lunged over some table and pulled a costume up.

"Hm I think this one will be perfect and it should fit you right. I only have one of these in stock," she explained before putting it in his arms and pushing him back in the place. He blinked before looking down at the costume and shrugging before putting it on. It was entirely made of leather which felt surprisingly soothing against his skin. Once he finished putting it on he looked in the mirror to see it all together.

The leather was all a baise color and had multiple rips all over them as if a cat had clawed at it. It looked practically painted on showing off his butt rather nicely and from end of it was a long lions tail that was magiced to move and wave on it's own. The top was a leather tank top that stopped above his belly button and showed off his lean form. Also having rips in it showing off his toned back. On top of his head were a pair of cat ears, and his arms were covered in bracelets like gypsies would wear. All in all he looked hot.

"Well come on lets have a looksie!" the sales lady called and Ron peeked to make sure the girls weren't there. They weren't so he stepped out making her squeal when she saw him.

"Oh you look wonderful, your fiancé will be most impressed," she stated and Ron felt himself blush while he looked in the mirror again.

"You think so?" he asked wondering why he cared so much if he was impressing Zabini or not.

"Of course darling, now all you need are some accessories and you will be good to go!" she stated and Ron grinned at her before changing out of his costume. He browsed the accessories before picking up some fake fangs that became real when you put them on and some claws he smirked throwing in a cat collar while he was at it. It was a beautiful collar as it was gold and had little fake rubies adorning it with a tag hanging from it.

He went to the front and had her ring it all up while he grumbled about buying it. He was stopped however when the woman raised her hand.

"No worries Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini set it up so everything you got would be charged to his account." She explained and Ron first felt anger that he was being given charity but then settled down and reasoned that he was just being nice, he was after all supposed to be wooing him.

"Thank you for your help Mss. Luvey, could you please not tell anyone what I got though? I want it to be a surprise," he said with a wink making her giggle slightly. She gave a nod before Ron started to look around for the girls and found them still trying on costumes.

"Are you guys not done yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and they all, except Luna, jumped when he arrived before spotting his bag and jumping to see it. Ron held it out of their reach.

"Ah ah uh," he said waving a finger at them and making them whine. "It's a surprise," he stated to them watching in sadistic amusement as they all huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Ron please show us?" Ginny pleaded widening her eyes for the puppy dog pout.

"Don't even try Ginny, I taught you that face," Ron cautioned with a smirk when Ginny scowled. "Damn I had forgotten," she whispered snapping her fingers.

"Sorry you'll just have to wait till Haloween just like everyone else. Now I do believe the rest of the gang is waiting back at the Three Broomsticks so if we could hurry up please?" he questioned and received the finger from Ginny. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati went to pay for their costumes, Hermione still deciding and Luna making hers.

"Ron which one should I wear? The Mobster outfit or the Sexy Medi Witch?" she asked and Ron flinched at the word sexy coming from Hermione's mouth. He looked at the two costume pictures and finally picked the mobster one.

"You can get a cool hat to go with it and a fake gun that let's off gun noises. It will be fun to scare everyone all night with it," he suggested and she pondered for a second before grinning and picking the Mobster.

Finally they left the store and headed to the Three Broomsticks the girls trying to trick him into telling his costume. He was starting to get pissed off from the relentless questions.

"I am telling you you're not finding out my costumph!" he said as he bumped into someone while he was opening the door.

"Oh good you guys finally showed up, we thought the girls had kidnapped you away, we were starting up a search party mate," Seamus stated to them when he saw the group.

"Thank you Seamus for your observational skills. Now could you point me towards a certain Mr. Potter so I can proceed to STRANGLE HIS BONY NECK!" he screamed his face red. Seamus eeped at the vexed red head and scooted out of his way as he surged forward ready to destroy a certain emerald eyed best friend.

Seamus looked in astonishment and mild amusement as Ron went to their table and loudly started to berate him for "leaving him at the mercy of girls and that if he tried again he would find a certain anatomy missing from his person!"

Once Harry was sufficiently scared into submission Ron lightly sat down and slumped in his seat holding his bag like a paranoid old man, coughMoodycough.

"So…" Neville started carefully watching Ron, "How did the shopping go? Did you get a costume?" he asked and Harry flinched thinking another tirade would ensue instead Ron tiredly waived his bag around at Neville.

"Oh yeah I got a costume, at the cost of my dignity, pride, and every single costume in the store, but I got one. And no you may not see it because it's a surprise for Haloween." He stated and the others wisely didn't ask instead changing the topic to other things. After about an hour they were all ready to go and when they went to pay the bill Madam Rosmerta just shook her head at him smiling gently.

"Don't worry about it dear, that nice Mr. Zabini has left instructions for you and your friends to be paid for by his account. He's such a wonderful boy you should be thankful to have him as your fiancé. Now run along you don't want to keep your friends waiting," she shooed and Ron looked at her stunned not even thinking about the fact she knew they were fiances.

"I…see," he stated before thanking her and dazedly walking back to his friends.

"Hey Ron, where's the bill?" Dean questioned and Ron opened his mouth to respond before closing it looking confused.

"Um… Madam Rosmerta said that Zabini covered the cost for us," he repeated and they all looked stunned.

"Really well that was nice of the bloke," Seamus commented and Ron nodded lightly still confused but trying to hide it.

"Yeah I guess," he responded and they all walked out of the building back towards Hogwarts Ron not participating in the conversation instead thinking of Blaise's actions. Why would he go to the trouble of going to each place and setting up an account for me? Even if he is trying to win my hand does he really think paying for my stuff is going to help? Or does he have a different reason? These thoughts floated around in his head the rest of the way up before Ron discarded them as unimportant at the moment. It was his money after all he could do what he wanted with it.

Ron shrugged away the prickly feeling he felt at what he had done but he couldn't decide what he should feel on the matter. Should he be angry?

Or flattered?

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Teaching the Lion How to Dance

**Paint Thy Love Black and Blue**

**Chapter 4**

**Teaching the Lion How to Dance**

"Come on Ron today's Halloween which means the party is today!" Seamus said excitedly pushing him to wake him up.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Ron whined pulling the blanket over his head. Classes had been canceled that day so the teachers could set up the Great Hall. Everyone's food was being delivered to their common rooms so everyone was pretty much getting ready early because they couldn't wait. Except the fact the dance didn't start until 6:00.

"Come on Ron it's 4:30 we let you sleep in all day you have to get ready now!" Seamus yelled. Harry stepped up coughing, "Allow me, _Petricium_ _Laeta_!" he stated and a large stream of ice cold water shot out of his wand.

"COLD! Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Ron chattered jumping out of bed and spotting Harry and Seamus laughing at him and Dean and Neville coughing hard.

"Why you little…RAH!" Ron shouted sticking his hands out his purple flames spewing out at them.

"Woah!" Seamus and Harry yelled ducking.

"You! Get! Back! Here!" Ron punctuated each word with a thrown fireball that puffed out whenever they hit something besides Harry or Seamus.

"Well you weren't waking up Ron! You only have an hour and a half to get ready!" Harry screamed and Ron paused, his fire throwing his eyes widening.

"Are you serious!" he screamed grabbing a towel and running into the bathroom slamming the door as he went.

The guys in the room blinked before Ron rushed out grabbed his costume and rushed back in.

**One hour later**

"Come on Ron are you done yet!?" Harry yelled banging on the door.

"Um… you know what I don't think I want to go anymore. You guys just go without me I'll be fine here!" he shouted.

Harry was starting to get annoyed, "Ron Weasley you come out of that bathroom right now or I am bringing Hermione and Ginny up here to make you come out!" he yelled stomping his foot.

Ron was quiet for a second before the lock slowly turned and Ron stepped out.

It was completely quiet in the dorm room, before Seamus dropped his hat as they all gaped at him.

Ron was in his lion costume looking completely fabulous he had the collar around his neck and jingly bracelets around the gloves, fakes claws coming from the tips of his fingers. His hair was mused looking wild as if he had just gotten off a broom ride but not as crazy as Harry's. Three whisker marks were drawn on each cheek and his tail waved behind him. He looked nervously around at the others from the silence.

"Well how does it look?" he asked twirling and Harry patted Ron absently on the shoulder.

"Ron you have never looked better," he stated, Ron grinned happily regaining his cocky attitude.

"Yeah Ron but I only have one question," Seamus said and Ron arched an eyebrow. "Where do you plan on putting your wand?" he asked cheekily and they all groaned hitting him with pillows. "Hey it was just a question!" he yelped and Ron stuck his nose up at him.

"Finnegan don't make me scratch you," Ron said brandishing his fake claws. Seamus mock cowered before Ron started laughing.

"Come on let's go shock the girls," Dean said as they headed down stairs.

"No wait I want to see their reactions when they see Ron so you stay here and we're going to introduce you," Seamus said excitedly.

"Do I have a choice?" Ron slumped and they all laughed before heading down the stairs.

A couple seconds later Harry's voice could be heard from the common room, "Presenting Ronald Weasley in his beautiful ensemble!" Ron sighed before putting his shoulders back and a cocky smirk on and walking down the stairs. He struck a pose at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk looking satisfied when he saw their reaction.

"Thank you I would like to thank the little people for this," he said. The girls looked gob smacked and Hermione pulled a Seamus dropping her toy gun her mouth wide open.

"Wow," Ginny whispered her eyes wide.

"Blaise is going to have a heart attack!" Hermione squealed as they started gushing over his costume.

Finally they finished talking and left the common room heading down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Everyone was standing outside the doors not paying attention to the people on the stairs so no one noticed the gryffendors when they came down.

"Well if you will excuse me I got to go find my date," Hermione chirped walking away. Everyone soon left leaving Ron by himself and he huffed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stood there for a little before he saw Blaise exiting the dungeons talking to Malfoy. Blaise wore a muggle punk costume. He had on baggy leather pants that hung low and a tight shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it. Chains hung from his pockets and his hair was spiked with huge combat boots and fake piercings and a tattoo ran up his neck of a silver serpents. Ron waited patiently for him to spot him and let a smirk fix on to his face when he saw him.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Blaise looked around the gathered crowd absently listening to Draco talk. He was looking for his date, who was seemingly missing from the hall when he saw a flash of red near the back wall. He turned his attention to him and felt his mouth drop in shock when he saw Ron who gave him a smirk.

"Holy crap," Blaise whispered and Draco gave him a scandalized look having never gotten that reaction from Blaise before. He looked towards where he was looking and felt his mouth drop also.

"Is that Weasley?!" he hissed and Blaise nodded a grin setting on his face.

"Yep," he replied before walking towards Ron a smug smirk setting on his face.

"That is so unfair," Draco whispered sulkily as Blaise was now in the company of possibly the hottest guy in the room.

"Evening Weasley you look fabulous," Blaise said not above giving out compliments where they were do. It seemed his choice of words were the correct ones as Ron gave him a hundred watt smile.

"You to all though I'm surprised, a muggle costume?" he questioned and Blaise smirked setting his hands on his fake whip which Ron just now noticed.

"Perfect costume to tame a lion apparently," he said silkily watching amusedly as Ron blushed a deep red.

"Oh no I'm going to be hearing those jokes for weeks," he complained.

"But I'm worth it right?" Blaise asked Ron gave him a contemplative look a relaxed smile filtering across his face.

"We'll see," he whispered and finally they opened the doors to the great hall and the students pushed their way through. Blaise snatched up Ron's hand making Ron blush and look at the ground as he smoothly led them through the crowd.

"Oh wow," Ron whispered when he had caught sight of the inside of the great hall. The lights had been dimmed real low with strobe lights flashing through. Bat balloons flew through the air and music was blaring from the stage where a DJ was set up blaring music from magical speakers. A large table lined the wall full of refreshments and small circular tables were around the room while a large space was left empty for people to dance in.

"The professors really out did themselves," Blaise stated, back to his usual attitude. "Although I would be careful about the drinks, more then likely someone's going to spike them at some point."

"This is awesome!" Ron squealed and dragged Blaise over to the refreshment table happily eating a sugar cookie. Blaise looked down at all the sugary candy spread out on the table his eyebrow arched deciding not to go there.

Ron was happily sipping some punch and turned to Blaise who was looking distastefully down at the food. Ron mouth turned up a little, "You know I don't think the candy is going to hurt you." He said his amusement shining through his voice making Blaise scowl.

"I didn't come to pig out on candy," he said flicking his eyes away from the sight. Ron sighed setting his drink down and turning fully to look at his fiancé.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked leaning against the table. Blaise's eyes traveled down his lean stomach that was stretched out from leaning against the table and traveled up to the collar and over his face. He licked his lips murmuring, "I could think of something."

"Hm?" Ron asked tilting his brown eyes back to him and Blaise shook his head instead asking him a question.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand with a handsome smirk. Ron looked indecisive before hesitantly taking his hand.

"I got to warn you though I'm not the best dancer in the world," he warned looking worriedly at the dance floor. Only a few couples were on the dance floor others dancing in groups with friends. However he let himself be lead to the floor even though his mind was blaring Danger! Danger!

They finally made it to the dance floor a steady beat was playing and Ron stood there in front of Blaise looking embarrassed. Blaise grabbed Ron's hips and slowly started to sway to the music closing his eyes.

"Just relax," he whispered bending down into Ron's ear and whispering, "Just move with the beat, don't think about anyone watching you, just dance." Ron closed his eyes focusing on the music and moving to the beat loosing himself happily to the music.

Slowly the floor got more and more crowded and the music got steadily faster. Soon Ron found himself being spun around and twirled he was laughing his face split into a large grin. He danced long and hard and his face was flushed from all the activity.

"Hey!" Blaise shouted to him over the music, Ron looked into his face still being swung around.

"Yeah?!" he yelled back and Blaise twirled Ron into him with Ron's back against Blaise's stomach. Blaise held his hands crossed over his stomach but surprisingly he didn't twirl him out instead starting to grind into him rubbing against his back and hips.

"How's about we try something different?" he whispered in a husky baritone voice sending shivers down his back. Blaise grinded his hips into Ron's jolting Ron back into reality. Ron laid his head down on Blaise's shoulder and started to grind back into the other a thin layer of sweat decorating his forehead. His brown eyes were closed and he was softly panting as the music got faster and they grinded even harder against each other. Finally after a while Ron had to get something to drink and he said so to Blaise who nodded and reluctantly let go. Ron grinned and walked over to the punch bowl and poring some punch into each cup. He took a sniff of it and wrinkled his nose at the slight smell of alcohol before shrugging and taking a sip.

He walked over to his table and was annoyed to see a crowd of girls around Blaise flirting with him if it was any indication from the blonde who was batting her eyes in a simpering manner. Suddenly Ron felt a surge of possessiveness run through him and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde as she placed her little hands on Blaise's shoulder. Without even thinking of the consequences of his actions he sauntered over to him setting their cups down on the table.

"Hey Blaise," he said seductively sitting down sideways in the slytherin's lap and tilting his head back placing a long and heated kiss on his lips while mentally cheering as after a second Blaise enthusiastically responded wrapping his hands around Ron's waist. Ron then pulled away a smile working his face before turning his head slightly to see the girls from before staring at him in open mouthed shock. Ignoring them he reached for the cups he had retrieved and brought one to Blaise's lips.

"You must be thirsty from all that dancing," he said, Blaise obediently opened his mouth letting Ron poor the concotion down his throat. He stopped at one point as a little drink spilled from the side of Blaise's mouth. Ron lifted a finger and wiped it off sticking it into his lips and sucking on it, not even thinking about the consequences of that action. Blaise and the girls however watched in awe at the erotic motion Blaise feeling a hard on striving to break free.

Ron finished sucking the drink off and let mock innocence spread over his face as he acknowledged the girls and turned to Blaise, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked tilting his head. The girls made a mumbled excuse before fleeing the scene faces as red as ripe tomatoes.

Ron let loose a satisfied smirk, "Hm wonder what got into them?" he questioned before looking down at the boy he was sitting on. Blaise was looking back at him in amusement a smug smirk working on his face however his eyes were darkened with lust from the others previous actions.

"My my, what a possessive little boy you are," he said and Ron flushed, lightly shrugging deciding not to answer that statement. Blaise's smirked widened pulling the others face down closer to his, "Now don't go and get shy on me, you seemed perfectly willing a moment ago. Just because there isn't an audience doesn't mean you should stop performing," he said his eyes half lowered in lust.

"I don't know," Ron said his hands going up to entangle into Blaise's hair and his brown eyes smoldering into the others deep blue, "You think you can keep up with my acting?" he whispered and Blaise growled at him his eyes going hot. He pulled Ron's head down and smashed his lips on Ron's unyielding in his hunger. His tongue against the others, the hot muscle dancing as they fought for dominance, Ron's fake nails were digging into Blaise's hair. Ron detached his lips from the others to take a breath and started placing open mouthed kisses on the others neck nibbling lightly on his chin. It was all instinctual Ron having never done this with anyone before. Ron's hands ran up the others shirt, Blaise shedding his leather jacket so Ron had better access.

Suddenly they both heard some coughing and Ron pulled away flushing lightly when he saw the amused faces of his friends staring back at him.

"Damn it Hermione why'd you make 'em stop?" Seamus whined and Ron felt his face blush even more at the comment sending Seamus a scathing look.

"What do you think this is, a free peep show?" he snarked annoyed at being interrupted, Blaise also had a large scowl on his face.

"Sorry Ron, they kept insisting to come over," Hermione said apologetically. Ron however was not satisfied with the excuse and sniffed turning his head away. He got up from his seat and pulled Blaise up with him, "Come on Blaise let's go dance away from all these peeping Tom's."

Blaise scowled back at the table as they all started laughing, "Your friends are annoying," he stated and Ron sighed gustily at the words his eye twitching.

"I know."

Time Skip

Ron and Blaise had separated for a while to hang out with their friends although Blaise kept shooting hungry looks to the animated red head, who was cheerfully ignoring all the looks being sent his way. Blaise felt the dark shadow of jealousy rise up making his ice like eyes stare down the ones staring at HIS fiancé.

"I did not know jealousy was your cup of tee Blaise," said the amused voice of Draco Malfoy. Blaise snapped his eyes away from the other boys and focused on the extremely amused blonde. He harrumphed at the other.

"I don't get jealous and you would do well to remember that Malfoy," Draco raised his hands in a placating manner turning to look at the boy preoccupying his friends mind.

"Usually I would agree with you Blaise, but obviously not as you look ready to hang all of the people looking at Weasley," he said. Blaise remained silent shrugging the statement away.

"Perhaps, but I do not have to worry about such matters," he finally conceded his eyes stopped glaring at the others and a smugly satisfied look came to his face.

"Oh?" Draco cocked an eyebrow his curiosity showing at the firm statement. "Do tell."

Blaise sloshed his drink around in his cup before a smirk showed, "Let's just say that Weasley knows who he belongs to." He whispered his eyes sliding up the others form.

Draco's eyes widened, "You didn't…?" he started only to have Blaise shake his head.

"No, in fact it was he who initiated it," he said and then explained to Draco what had happened with the girls while Draco listened in amazement.

"I didn't think Weasley had the balls," Draco responded obviously impressed with the story. It seemed as if Blaise had found himself a catch the likes of no other.

"Neither did I," admitted Blaise, "But it seems I am continually being surprised by him. He is," Blaise searched for a word, "very independent, which is why I have to be more careful in how I handle him. One wrong move and I could alienate him for life unfortunately I can never guess what might set him off."

Draco arched an eyebrow at the confession while Blaise nodded his head, "Did I tell you yet? I don't suppose I did as I can't remember but anyways the day it was announced that the ball was going to be held I followed Weasley out of the Great Hall. He was muttering to himself about something or other and I stopped to talk to him. Of course are conversation steered towards the ball. I mentioned briefly about how I was taking him to the party and he got extremely annoyed at me," he said.

Draco cut in, "What did he expect he was going to go with someone else?" the sneer was clearly shown in his tone.

Blaise jumped at this, "That's what I thought to! I told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going to be going with anyone else but me. But then he said something that shocked me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What did he plan to go with Potter?" he snorted. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the blonde showing his annoyance before it turned back to amusement.

"No. He told me to get off my high horse and that he hadn't planned on going with anyone except me. He was pissed off because I hadn't asked him to the dance."

Draco looked baffled for a second at this discovery and opened his mouth to comment but suddenly was interrupted by a cough. They both turned to see the object of their conversation standing there.

"Malfoy," he indicated nodding his head, Draco nodded back and Ron turned his attention to Blaise. He grinned and snatched up his arm dragging him away. "Come on Blaise I want to dance some more!"

Blaise looked over his shoulder at Draco and grinned widely in such a smug way Draco could only toast him with his cup in awe. No one had ever succeeded in taming a Weasley before but, Draco thought, I think Blaise was as close to it as anyone was ever going to get.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Kill the BEETLE!

An: Yasers

Author: Hola everyone! I finally finished this chapter thank god! I have finally gotten back into the updating mood and should be updating my stories more, which is good because some of my readers have threatened to do very damaging and mentally retarded things to me.

Jefferey: I guess you shouldn't keep them waiting so much then. Slacker.

Author: You do know you're my imaginary friend right? Which means I could make you disappear anytime I wanted. 'evil glint in eyes'

Jefferey: 'snorts' whatever

Author: 'Hmphs' Well anywho I hope you enjoy the story. Spread the Blaise/Ron love!

/Warning/ Contains slash and foul language do not read if you are not over 13, even though I know you're just ignoring this anyways so you better not flame me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of Rowling's characters even though I was a good kid and wished it for Christmas.

**Paint Thy Love Black and Blue**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm so tired!" Ron yawned as he and Blaise walked outside in the garden. Other couples were lazily walking as well, trying to escape all the noise inside.

"Poor kitty," he teased.

"Hey!" Ron shouted punching him in the arm and laughing lightly. He looked so happy just walking with him.

"Ow," Blaise commented rubbing his arm, "Isn't that like abuse?" he asked to no one.

"Baby," Ron said before noticing a bench and sitting down on it. Blaise joined him and they both just sat there in silence looking up at the stars. Ron mechanically leaned his head on the others shoulder not even noticing when it happened.

"Ron," Blaise said suddenly grabbing his attention immediately. Blaise had never called him by his first name before this.

"Yeah?" he asked keeping eye contact with him.

Blaise breathed out deeply and turned to him, "What are you planning to do? Are you going to protest this marriage anymore?" he asked. Ron looked surprised before looking uncomfortable and turning his head away.

"Heh I knew politics would be brought up at some point," he joked scooting away from him.

"No," Blaise said grabbing his arms and making him face him, "No politics this time, just you and me, and what you think about the slightest possibility of marrying me."

"Why the sudden questions?" Ron asked his eyes burning brightly at him, "You didn't care before what I thought, why now?"

"Don't change the subject!" Blaise snapped making Ron wince and look away, "Just please tell me, what do you think?" he asked.

"What do I think? I don't know what I think, okay?!" Ron snarled at him before calming down lightly. He broke away from him and stood up to pace in front of him. "I mean you are probably the most aggravating person I have ever met! You only have to look at me and I get annoyed with your smug attitude! You gloat, you're arrogant, possessive, and the most proud guy I know. But…" he trailed off giving an aggravated noise.

He turned to stare straight at him and his brown eyes communicated his confusion, "I can't help but like being around you. I enjoy our witty bantering all the time, the easy conversations, I'm even starting to like that smirk you're always wearing," Ron said laughing slightly. He looked down at the ground sighing, "I don't like the idea of marriage. I'm only graduating this year I should be concentrating on enjoying my last year at Hogwarts, creating memories, studying for Newts, thinking about the future. Harry and I had planned on traveling around the world after this year to see the sights. Instead I have to deal with this Magical Heir crap! I have to sort through three centuries of finances; my Grandfather will be breathing down my neck, not to mention protecting my family against power hungry business men trying to take advantage of us. On top of all that, I have to worry about people contending to marry me?" He asked incredulously breathing hard from his rant.

"You don't have to do it alone, your family could help you," Blaise suggested. Ron laughed sitting down on the bench and leaning his head back to stare at the sky.

"It's not that simple Zabini, Ginny is not yet legal age to go into politics or I would give her one of the titles. Charlie and Bill already have their own lives to worry about on top of that. Bill could be a politician but he has a new family with Fleur arriving soon and I couldn't do that to them. Percy I would as soon trust him with a seat of power in the Ministry then I would let Lucius Malfoy control my finances. I could let Fred and George have some power, their extremely crafty and good business men, no one would dare try to marry one of the twins and separate them. The problem is that I honestly don't know if they would do it or not, they have their joke shop to look after now and they are more free spirits then politicians listening to rules."

Blaise nodded finally understanding the situation and Ron's reluctance to marry. If he were in the position he would be fighting a marriage to. "So you're fighting this marriage because everything in your life is too unorganized to throw in getting married with it?" he asked.

Ron shook his head, "I'm not actually against the idea as I might seem sometimes. An alliance between our families would benefit us as much as it would you, and I could see us actually holding a stable relationship that wouldn't end like some of those other political marriages people have. What I don't like is being forced to do this; I don't like not having a choice over what I'm allowed to do with the rest of my life. Unfortunately if I don't marry you then there are all of those other people who would ask me and my Grandfather would sell me to the highest bidder. No one in the family actually knows about the whole Heir thing yet," he said to him wincing at Ginny's reaction when she found out, not to mention his mother's.

Blaise was pensive and leaned back against the cold stone pondering over the situation. He tentively answered him, "My mother and family could help you out. No one would dare to move against your businesses if they knew you were marrying the Zabini family, we take care of our own." He said fiercely his blue eyes bearing down into the others. "I can help you sort out your finances in the mean time before your birthday when you are named the Heir. I would ask Fred and George to come and speak with you, Ginny as well, they seem like your best bet and I remember the Weasley twins. They would be wonderful politicians. Ginny won't let herself be coerced into a marriage unless it was someone she truly loved, not to mention anyone marrying her would have to meet your families approval. You obviously don't realize how scared everyone is of dating the littlest sister of six brothers."

Ron looked at him before throwing his head back and laughing, this one sounding more sincere, "How are you able to sort out all of my problems only minutes after hearing them?" He asked him grinning at him in amusement.

Blaise sniffed haughtily, "Because I am the almighty Zabini able to bend even the most annoying of politicians to my will," he said before dropping the appearance and chuckling at Ron's laughter. His eyes then turned serious as he continued, "There is still a lot of work to do, and I can't help you if you don't answer my question Weasley."

Ron bit his lip and slouched in his seat, "If I do concede to this marriage, I want to make it clear that I will not be talked down to. If I think you are doing something stupid I will not hold myself back from yelling my head off at you. Having said that…" he trailed off and smiled softly at the other in a rare moment of tenderness. "I can honestly say that I would not mind at all if you were to court me."

He blushed lightly and looked down, starting to get nervous when Blaise didn't answer, he was about to say something when he felt a large hand grip his chin and tilt it up. A soft kiss landed on Ron's lips, it was smooth and sensual making Ron close his eyes and lightly return it. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and leaned against him loosely. They ended the kiss with Ron leaning against his stomach.

"If it makes you feel better I promise to get a really nice engagement ring," Blaise said suddenly.

Ron looked up at him startled before throwing his head back and laughing long and hard.

Blaise just smirked his smug grin.

/Scene Change/

Ron groaned the next morning a major headache pounding against his skull. He hadn't gotten drunk but he had had enough to cause him a migraine. It was Saturday meaning he could sleep in, but then he would have to miss breakfast, and he really didn't want to do that. He poked his head up out from under the covers and blearily looked around.

He looked around the dorm and smirked at the series of states his dorm mates were in, Dean was passed out on the floor, Harry wasn't there, he had probably already left the early rising bugger, and Seamus was, well… let's not go there.

Then he noticed something on his table and to his surprise found a red rose sitting on the table with a note. He picked up the note and read it.

Thought you might appreciate the rose, hope it makes you feel better.

-BZ

Ron snorted and picked it up, "Someone isn't wasting time," he muttered. "I would appreciate this more if my head didn't feel like it was going to split open and let my brains fall out."

He put it down before noticing that the back had something written on it.

P.S. Only kidding, there's some headache potion in the droor if you need it.

Ron scrambled for the droor and sure enough there was a potion, which he carefully sniffed before downing in one gulp grimacing at the taste. Immediately the headache started to leave him before he felt fresh as daisies.

"I owe him one, thank god for Slytherin's and their forethought," he muttered setting the rose down carefully and quickly running through his routine of getting dressed. He set the rose in a glass of water with a smile before leaving the common room and heading down to the great hall. Hermione and Harry were already there and he joined them with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully before digging into his food.

Hermione grinned slyly, "You seem in a good mood."

He blushed when he heard her tone of voice but just grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah about that, I got something to tell you guys after breakfast," he said they nodded not asking while he just grinned even more.

Daily Prophet Owls started to fly in, Ron ignored it as he didn't order the prophet but Hermione gasped when she got hers.

He looked to what could have made her so surprised and felt his blood run cold when he saw the Headline. He snatched the paper out of her hands and began to read it in horror.

_**Heir of Weasley and Zabini Family's said to Wed?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_After investigation by this reporter I was shocked of the news I learned while at Hogwarts on a visit. It seems that the Weasley family isn't as poor as they would like everyone to believe. Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, is the Magical Heir of the family giving him complete and total access to the family's long locked away fortunes and Family names. _

_On top of that this reporter was even more surprised to find that it seems young Ron doesn't like to waste time as he is engaged to marry Blaise Zabini, known heir to the Zabini Family a pureblood family from Italy._

_This reporter would like to know why this news wasn't given to the public sooner then before. Perhaps a scandal involving the two was brought forth. It is possible, maybe the young Weasley has become power hungry, after all it can't be coincidence that he is best friends with one of the wealthiest and famous men in the world, Harry Potter, and fiancé to another._

Ron was shocked at what was written about him. Now everyone knew he was Heir to the family and not to mention seemed to think he was some slut. This was slander!

The Prophet went up in purple flames before his eyes; Ron didn't bother to acknowledge the eyes of the students who were obviously waiting for a blow up.

Ron was thinking hard, she must have been in her bug form listening in on them last night. She sure didn't waste time leaping on anything given to her. Now how was he going to handle this, he wouldn't just let it be like Harry had, he could see how well that had gone. No he would confront her, she shouldn't have messed with him, he wasn't as forgiving or weak as the others that had fallen prey to her before.

Rons eyes narrowed determinedly and he finished his breakfast calmly. He grabbed his stuff and was about to get up to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked to see the concerned eyes of Hermione looking at him, "Are you going to be okay Ron? That woman is a horrible person writing those things about you."

He calmly took her hand off his shoulder and nodded before a dark smirk covered his face, "Skeeter's going to wish she had never messed with me."

Her eyes widened, "What are you doing? Don't do anything drastic Ron!"

His smirk widened, "Nothing she doesn't deserve Herms."

He then left out the great hall not looking back at anyone else, not even Blaise who let a little concern but mostly sadistic glee show through.

"Aren't you going to do something about this Zabini?" Draco demanded.

Blaise just smirked sipping his juice, "No need, Weasley's got it covered."

He looked incredulous, "Are you serious, you're letting Weasley handle this?"

Blaise looked thoughtful for a second before nodding his head, "Yep."

"You're bloody insane Zabini!"

"Just watch Draco," Blaise said softly before he continued his breakfast.

'Let's see what you got Weasley.'

**Author: Please everybody review! Jefferey doesn't believe you will, but I do! Prove Jefferey wrong!**

**Jefferey: I don't see that happening in the future**

**Author: 'Ignoring' REVIEW! PLEEEEASE!**


	6. Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters so no sewing of my person.**

**Chapter 6:**** Just Desserts**

**By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

**Rita Skeeter was absolutely giddy, the newest article on that Weasley boy had brought in an amazing amount of galleons. Of course it was a natural thing, it was new, no one would suspect the red headed side kick to have anything to him and suddenly he was the heir to a vast fortune and soon to be married to another heir with vast fortune! Well it just made her fan herself over all the excitement.**

**She headed down the corridors to her office giving a sweet smile to anyone who looked at her.**

**However her curiosity was peeked when she saw a large crowd outside her office. Curious she sped up and squeezed her way through before staring at her door. Her normally sly face had dropped to show dumbfounded surprise over what she saw.**

**It looked almost like a curtain of purple fire was covering her door.**

"**Who did this?" she shrieked looking around, everyone backed off denying having any connection to it.**

"**Ah so sad, how can you possibly write slanderish articles when you can't even reach your room?" asked a slightly familiar voice. She whipped around her wand out but stopped to stare at the teen facing her.**

**The calm face of Ronald Weasley stared back at her a smirk twisting his face. He was leaning against the wall lazily twirling his wand wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody sweatshirt that had become popular. But it was the look in his eyes that made her stop dead, like a predator slowly stalking its prey.**

"**-" she was cut off from trying to start a conversation.**

"**You may call me Lord Weasley, after all you more then anyone know my new position in the world," he responded coolly making her bristle. **

**She swallowed her grimace as she began again, "Lord Weasley," she paused looking around and finally noticing the crowd that had gathered to watch the scene. "You wouldn't happen to know what has happened to my door do you?"**

"**Indeed I do, in fact I find it most heart warming, even now as we speak everything in your office is slowly lighting to a crisp," he said amusement in his voice.**

"**You can't do that!" she shouted horrified before realizing her mistake. His brown eyes narrowed turning purple for a second.**

"**No I don't think you fully grasp the situation Skeeter," he sneered moving forward, stalking. "You see I don't take kindly to being slandered in the newspaper you insignificant little **_**bug,**_**" he hissed reminding her he knew about her animagus form. "You insulted my family, my friends, and my **_**fiancé**_**!" he hissed at her a snarl lighting up his lips. "Not only that but you have breached many laws writing that article. Me and my fiance's engagement was to be announced by us when we felt like it. Do you realize what you have done? Can you possibly comprehend that hell you have brought down upon my siblings, my parents! DO YOU!" he roared the last part his magic flaring up. **

**It was then that Aurors finally showed up to the scene, "What's going on here?" one demanded and Ron smirked.**

"**Oh I'll tell you what's going on here," he whispered before whirling around and handing a fancy document to the auras. His face was stony as he stated loud and clear for everyone to hear, "I intend to sue the Daily Prophet for slander against myself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini. Don't think we are just little children who will let you run us over anymore." He whispered as the Aurors eyes popped out of his head.**

"**T..tw..two million galleons!" he shouted looking like he was going to faint.**

"**Oh yes," Ron practically purred finding their fear amusing, "And don't think I won't collect every single knut. I have bundles of letters that were sent to curse my friends in retaliation to these articles. Not only that but the recent one about me and Blaise Zabini violates the law about Arranged Marriages set up to protect against this stuff. It clearly states that 'no outside interference is allowed except for the immediate family in concerns to the announcement of the engagement.' Also it violates the old laws surrounding the coming out of a new heir to a family's line."**

**All the ministry personnel surrounding him were sheet white, he was absolutely correct, in fact if he so wished he could have demanded blood over this, it was a very serious crime on both accounts.**

"**Please can't we just work this out?" asked the Manager of the Daily Prophet.**

**Bingo.**

**Ron's smirk was positively devilish, "Well…"**

_**Ministry of Magic Extends Their Apologies**_

_**We of the Daily Prophet decide that, upon further review into one of our reporter's articles, an apology was in order. To all of those who have experienced slander at the hands of this humble newspaper, we extend our deepest apologies.**_

_**To Harry Potter, who has first hand experienced the disgusting consequences of lies produced by this paper; to Hermione Granger, a young lady whose personal honor and integrity have been brought into question when it should not; and lastly to Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambini, whose marriage has been dishonored by this newspaper, we extend our most humble apologies. Hopefully you, as well as our readers, will find it in your hearts to accept this apology for its sincerity.**_

_**To all those who wonder what happened to Rita Skeeter, please turn to Pg. 4 for the extension of this article….**_

**Even knowing what her sentence was he just had to turn to page 4 to revel over his triumph. Also the enlarged picture of Skeeter cleaning the bedpans at St. Mungo's was totally worth having to deal with the bug the last couple years.**

**The Magical Heir of the Weasley family grinned at the picture once more before continuing with his butterbeer he had gotten in Hogsmeade as he walked back up to Hogwarts with a spring in his step.**

**It had been painfully easy in retrospect, all he had to do was threaten them their money and they practically fell over themselves to accommodate him. They fired Skeeter and put a new manager in charge of the Daily Prophet so hopefully it will print more relative stuff. Also they had fined Rita heavily so all the money she had made off her stories was split four ways between the four of them. All in all a job well done.**

"**Hey Weasley!" shouted a voice and he broke out of his reverie to see Blaise standing at the base of the stairs with that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face.**

**Ron grinned before surprising the brunette by body tackling him to the ground. They both landed on the grass with thumps and Zabini looked at him wide eyed.**

"**What the hell was that-" he was cut off when Ron leaned down engaging him in a hot passionate kiss which turned into a full blown make out session on the ground. Soon though they had to breathe and Ron reluctantly pulled away.**

**Blaise was looking up at him with raging eyes and his mouth was quirked up slightly, "Well if that's what happens every time you completely trash someone's life I should let you do it more often," he whispered his voice huskier then before making Ron shiver lightly.**

"**You don't really have a choice in the matter, I'll do what I want," he responded, a snarky grin covering his face. "And what I want," he said kissing his neck, "Is," nip, "To make out," suck, "With my hott," bite, "**_**fiancé.**_**" He hissed the last part letting his fingers glide under the others shirt satisfied when he heard a groan below him.**

**Blaise's answer was to pull him up and drag him behind a greenhouse. He slammed him up against the glass walls and attacked his lips ferociously. Ron responded in kind wrapping his arms around the others neck and pulling him as close as possible.**

"**Don't stop," Ron moaned when he pulled back and latched on to his neck. Ron ran his hands up the others toned stomach moaning as the other proceeded to latch on to his neck and leave his mark.**

"**Your mine Weasley," he hissed against his neck stopping his sucking. He moved his hands under the others shirt trailing them up and circling one of his nipples. Ron keened slightly arching his back while Blaise observed the panting red head with posessive eyes.**

"**Only I," Blaise said forcing their hips together, "Can make you feel this way. If anyone even thinks of touching you like I do…"**

**He trailed off his fingers lightly pinching the others nipples making him collapse against him like a puddle. He moved a hand out of his shirt and gripped the others chin making him look up at him.**

**His ice blue eyes stared down into the hazy brown and Ron shivered at the intensity of them.**

"_**I will kill them!"**_

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Ron jumped almost six feet in the air when he heard that so close to his ear. The person responsible took no notice clapping a hand on the red heads shoulder in a friendly manner.**

"**Ron," Harry began with a wide grin on his face waving the newspaper around, "If you weren't in a relationship I would kiss you!"**

**Ron flushed slightly at the unexpected comment, "Um thanks? I guess…"**

"**Honestly," the female companion rolled her eyes before giving the red head a satisfied smile. "Although I have to say I agree with Harry, very well done Ronald."**

**Ron grinned brightly at her, "Why thank you, don't you feel bad for doubting me now?"**

**The brunette in a fit of childishness stuck her tongue out at the other which just left Harry laughing again.**

"**Oh real mature Herms," Ron said with a lopsided grin. **

"**This coming from the epitome of maturity himself," she retorted back. Ron had no retort to that so instead resorted to others antics sticking his tongue out. Hermione looked just ready to respond when they were interrupted by a cough.**

**They all turned their heads and Ron was a tad surprised when they spotted Malfoy leaning against a book case. Ron was instantly on guard as the last time they had met Malfoy in the library he had tried to steal his sketch book.**

"**Did you need something Malfoy?" Harry questioned casually appearing completely at ease with the activities around him. Ron was jealous of the other boys easiness around supposed enemies.**

"**Nothing from you Potter," he said immediately ignoring Harry's response of 'oh touchy!' and stared straight at Ron. **

**He didn't back down from the others stare watching as the blonde haired slytherin smirked openly.**

"**I just wanted to congratulate Weasley on his little political maneuver over Skeeter." His voice was drawling the compliment somehow making it sound like an insult.**

**Ron's jaw clenched from his voice, it had always given him spontaneous urges of homocide. He debated his answer and settled with a simple nod of acknowledgement, not saying anything as he smirked once more.**

"**However," the blonde started casually examining his nails, "the world does still know about your marriage now, you may not care that everyone thinks you're a hussy," Ron's lip twisted angrily, "but if you plan to take your place at the Wizengamout you may want to fix that."**

**The blonde twisted around and disappeared into the endless book cases while Ron slowly untensed himself. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it slightly, noticing after a few seconds the pointed looks from his friends.**

"**What?" he asked with a groan when Hermione opened her mouth. She closed it again and gave a glare before continuing with what she was going to say.**

"**He's right you know, if you want to have any sway in the government then you'll need to fix the bad image Skeeter gave you. You've seen the reaction of the students, the populace is ten times worse," she lectured him and he wandered absently if she ever stopped lecturing.**

"**People as a whole are vicious," Harry agreed chewing on his quill, a habit that he had that drove Ron absolutely bonkers. **

"**Ugh will you stop that? That's so gross!" he stuck his tongue out for emphasis. Harry practically shoved the entire quill in his mouth and moaned slightly.**

"**But it's soooo good."**

"**Bloody hell Harry that's gross!"**

"**I can see it now! Blaise, uh, yes! Yes! Right there, your sexy Italian ways have reduced me to mush." Harry was fanning himself theatrically and Ron's face was reddening.**

"**I'm sorry Potter but I have to say I don't feel the same, perhaps a threesome?" **

**Ron and Harry both 'eeped!' and turned red when they saw Blaise standing behind them with a smirk, his gaze cool as ever.**

**Harry was mortified which brought Ron a flash of triumph his mind shouting 'ha!' for trying to embarrass him. Hermione was now lecturing Harry about proper library manners so Ron found himself standing up of his own volition and packing up his stuff.**

"**I'll see you guys later ok?" he asked with a questioning look. Harry gave him a desperate shake of the head while Hermione waived him off and continued lecturing.**

**Ron grinned at his friends antics and shuffled over to Blaise. "Hey," he grinned boyishly at him and Blaise gave a close eyed smile.**

"**Hi."**

**They walked out of the hall with Ron glancing at Blaise every now and then, turning his head away when he was caught staring. After their heavy make out session the other day, Ron was finding himself always drifting off into day dreams of his fiance. Some were innocent like their wedding day, which still freaked out Ron, while others…well let's just say that he was quite impressed with his imagination.**

"**Soo…" he drawled before clearing his throat as the saliva built up. "Did you need something?" he questioned curiously.**

"**Hm…" Blaise paused in the hallway looking around where they were at before Ron found himself rudely shoved into a broom closet that he hadn't seen.**

"**Merlins balls!" Ron cussed when his head impacted roughly with some strategically placed shelves.**

"**Sorry," he heard a mur mur before a hand was casually cupping his face. Ron scowled, not at all happy with the current situation.**

"**Is there a reason for the slide tackle into the broom closet?" he snarked putting a hand behind his head and rubbing.**

"**I don't know," was the honest answer with a chuckle, "just felt like the right thing to do at the time."**

"**Impulsiveness is best left to Gryffindors, at least we pull it off with more class," Ron grumbled. He looked around the room curiously. The only light was the **_**lumos **_**coming from Blaise's wand, besides that it was just a regular broom cupboard, dirty with a chance of disease infested cleaning supplies.**

**Blaise smirked, damn that smirk, and put out the light with a whispered "**_**Nox**_**." **

**His adrenaline pumping Ron tried to see through the dark for the dark skinned teen. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands sneak across his stomach carefully untucking his shirt. A breath let loose from his lips when he felt the brush of skin against skin, "Blaise?"**

**His whisper filled the silence before it was muffled once more, he wasn't even sure why he said the name.**

"**Yes?" he shivered the feel of hot breath on his neck.**

"**Someone could see us," he whispered tilting his head to the side for the other.**

"**True," his voice conceded.**

"**A teacher could walk by and we could get detention," he was slowly losing his reasoning ability as the darkness had increased his other senses making him more sensitive to the others touch.**

**A chuckle, "Sounds like fun."**

**Ron gave an aggravated sigh, "Broom closets are so disgusting," he whispered with a grumble,**

"**Don't be such a girl," came the reply casually adding insult to injury by lightly shoving him against the wall. The nasty, grimy, dirt infested wall. Shudders.**

"**It's not a girl thing, I juust don't like dirty little broom cupboards. Besides that do you know how cliché this is?" Ron ranted.**

**Blaise paused in his ministrations, "If you can piece together that sentence I'm obviously not doing my job right."**

**That's when Ron found himself being pushed harshly against the wall his feat slightly elevated above the ground. All thought on the dirt left as Blaise viciously attacked the vein of his neck, suckling at it like a newborn and biting down hard. Ron gasped his toes curling while fingers reflexively wrapped around the other pulling him closer to his neck. However not one to just take it Ron reacted in kind his other hands running up the other shirt and twisting his nipple. Blaise groaned pausing in his necking before biting down hard when Ron gave a small jerk before rubbing slowly. **

"**Ah!" the 'cool' Blaise choked out before laughing, "always surprising me huh Weasley?" Ron felt a flash of irritation at the use of his last name while they were in such a promiscuous position. **

"**My name," he scraped his short nails across his pectorals, "at least in these situations, is Ron."**

**Blue eyes darkened, "Ron," he growled his hands grabbings the others butt and hoisting him up so their groins connected. "Ron," he whispered against his ear, the youngest male of the Weasley's heart was beeting a mile a minute as his hands invasively needed the red heads buttocks. "I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure that you won't even remember your name, **_**Ron."**_

**The deadly promise made him shudder and his eyes flared at the other, "I dare you to try." **

**This time the laugh was not full of mirth, but a darker, more sinister laugh that raced chills up and down his spine. **

**The moment was ruined when there was a banging at the door, they both stiffened waiting for a voice.**

"**Ron! Zabini! Open the damn door!" It was none other then Harry, and Ron had never felt more anger towards his best friends then now.**

**It defintley showed when he barked "I'm BUSY!" at the door.**

**Ron turned his head back to Blaise who was breathing in and out slowly trying to calm his temper. "Just ignore him," Ron whispered trying to salvage the situation.**

**The mood was broken however, and Harry continued banging on the door.**

"**Stop fucking Zabini and get your ass out here!" he was shouting.**

**Ron was trembling from all the emotions running through him anger, dissapointment, lust, and mind blowing rage were encompassing his entire being. He could already see the sparks of fire forming in his palms. He unwrapped his legs slowly not wanting the pleasure to go away. Zabini was breathing hard and he could make out the tenseness of his body.**

**With a trembling hand Ron tried to smooth back his hair before he threw the door open a snarl on his face.**

"**What the BLOODY HELL do you WANT?" he practically screamed as he saw Harry standing there.**

**He put his hands up submissively, "Hey now don't shoot the messenger, I thought you would want to know that your Grandfather is here to see you."**

**Ron felt any previous good mood he had had vanish at those words.**

**Grandfather Prewitt? Here?**

**Greeeeat. **


	7. Things Get Serious

**Chapter 7**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

"Where?" he simply asked Harry with a stony face, giving nothing away to the fact that he would rather be frisked by a hinky punk then go anywhere near the old man.

Harry arched an eyebrow, which made him silently fume because good god how unfair was this world when someone had to beg for the ability to move one facial muscle, and replied "Professor McGonagall's office, he flewed in using her fireplace, special permission from the Board of Governors."

"Probably twisted their arm over this Heir business," Ron grumbled, Blaise had finally exited the closet, looking no worse for wear damn him, and nodded to Harry.

"Potter."

"Zabini."

"Weasley!" Ron snapped casting annoyed looks at them, "Now that we all know each other, perhaps you could go stall them Harry while I attempt to look like I _haven't_ been snogging for the past 10 minutes?"

A grin lit Harry's face, "Suuuuuuuuuure have fun with that, cause I'm pretty sure those," he pointed at Ron's neck, "aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Knowing that his face was probably turning an unattractive red he gave him one last glare before about facing and stomping into the nearest bathroom. Blaise followed behind him, quiet for once, and leaned against the sink while Ron peered into the mirror.

Oh wow.

You, Ron Weasley, look completely and thoroughly snogged.

His hair was in disarray, sticking up all over the place, his lips were bruised red, and was that DUST on his BACK? He knew that damn broom closet was full of disgusting, dust filled… and what if there had been SPIDERS? That would have been extremely attractive, running away from a spider in front of Zabini.

Carefully, he procured his wand and used a spell Hermione has taught him to tame hair, letting it fall in a slightly more manageable way before cleaning off his robe. Nothing to do about the lips but there was one more thing…

"Did you really have to leave me a hickey?" he questioned sourly, poking at said hickey. Harry had exaggerated, it was only one and not even that large, however it was placed just above the collar line making it visible to all.

A dark chuckle came from the other man, a smirking face replying, "I didn't exactly hear you complaining."

Very quickly Ron placed a disillusion charm on it, it would do for now but he might have to get some make up from Hermione to cover it later, and god that just sounds like the most fun plan he will ever have.

He straightened his collar again before exiting the bathroom, Zabini hot on his heels, "You don't have to come to this meeting. In fact I would rather you didn't considering I have no idea what he might discuss and don't want to embarrass myself or you."

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he stopped to give the other man a questioning look, and was slowly backed into the hall wall. Blaise was positioned comfortably between his legs and his blue eyes pinned him as effectively as his hands were. A small flush rose up to his cheeks, not completely over the events that had just happened.

"If you think you are getting anymore snogging then you are clearly delusional," he said flatly.

The blue eyes were now rolling at him, jerk, "Are you sure you don't want me to go to the meeting?"

"Nah," Ron grinned, "If I can handle Skeeter then my Grandfather should be a piece of cake."

The Italian looked like he didn't believe him, and if he was being truthful he wasn't sure himself, but backed down from him.

"Then at least allow me to escort you to McGonagall's office."

It wasn't a question.

Ron huffed in exasperation, "How can I say no to that?"

Blaise grinned before starting down the corridor, Ron hot on his heels. As they continued walking Ron started to consider exactly how to approach the situation with his Grandfather. The man was rutheless when it came to putting his family back into High Society. It wasn't really out of a sense of familial obligation but more to keep up appearances. The Prewitt family was a very old family, not as old as the Weasleys, but then they also didn't have extremely strict guidelines in place as to who could be Heir for the Weasleys. When he was younger his mother had two older twin brothers, the eldest of which was suppose to inherit the Prewitt titles. However they both died during the first war with Voldemort and then his mum married a Weasley. His Grandfather was so angry with his daughter, claiming that no child of a Weasley would ever inherit the Prewitt titles. He never cast Molly out of the family, after all she was his last child, however he refused to associate with them, only showing up at each of the children's christenings and the occasional visit on birthdays.

He use to visit Bill a lot, surveying him to see if he would make a good family heir, however he stopped once Bill made it known that he wanted to be a curse breaker. He tried again with Charlie and declared him a "dragon loving fool." After that he refused to attempt to know any of the other Weasley children especially when Fred and George threw firecrackers in his soup one time, causing it to explode hot boiling soup onto the man's face.

A smile worked its way on his face at the memory and Blaise gave him a curious look, "Something funny?" he questioned lightly.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts realizing they were entering the Transfiguration wing. "I'll tell you about it later," he waived off, "I'll see you later?" he questioned.

Zabini gave a small smirk his eyes never once leaving the other as he murmured, "Of course."

He nodded sharply about to go into McGonagall's room before hesitating. His fist tightened and before he could think about it more he turned around gave the other a small peck on his cheek.

"Bye!" he quickly said before stepping into the office.

Blaise raised a hand to his cheek a small grin creeping up, "Bye."

"Ah Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as soon as he stepped through the door, "How nice for you to join us. I see your ability to tell time has not changed over your years of tutelage here."

Ron winced, great way to start the meeting he thought wryly, "My apologies Professor, I was otherwise detained." He said smartly his eyes trailing to his Grandfather who was idly sitting and drinking a cup of tea as if he had no care in the world. The man raised his eyes to meet his Grandsons. The first thing Ron noticed about the man was his eyes, mostly because they had the exact same ones. A dark chocolate brown color, same shape, although much more cold then Ron's own which had the unfortunate habit of giving away all of his true feelings. His Grandfather was neither tall nor short, with peppered brown hair and dressed in hand maid robes of black with plum colored details.

Ron compared his regale appearance to Ron's own, dressed in old robes one of his Weasley Wizard Wheezes comic t-shirts, this one having just the stores logo for the store on it, and hand me down trainers he had got from Charlie when he out grew them. He was not dressed to impress.

Ron inwardly smirked. Good.

"Grandfather," Ron greeted cordially placing his hands behind his back and rolling on the balls of his feet, "It is, as always, a pleasant surprise." Git.

"Ronald," a smile was on the man's face, one reminiscent of Lucius Malfoy when he found a small matter particularly amusing.

McGonagall surveyed the both of them before standing up, "I shall leave you two alone, Mr. Prewitt you may use the flew once your conversation is over to leave." She then promptly left the room leaving Ron to face the man.

Ron calmly sat down to face the other who was adding more sugar to his tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked calmly, Ron replied with a 'No' and the man lent back in his chair surveying Ron from top to bottom. He attempted not to squirm, but couldn't help inwardly cackling when the man obviously saw something he didn't like.

"Well I can gather why I am here to speak to you then?" he wondered giving him a look.

Ron pulled his most innocent face, "What, you aren't here to catch up with the Grandson who, before this day, you assumed a lost cause?"

The man's pleasant demeanor cracked a little, his brown eyes narrowing, "Well I see the Weasley in you is still as prominent as ever."

"Oh very much so," Ron said matter of factly, a little smirk crossing his face, "So let's cut the crap will we? What exactly do you want?"

"Language!" he snapped back at Ron, who was briefly reminded of his mother, before seeming to collect himself. "I came here to talk about this supposed Heir business and your betrothal to one Blaise Zabini. Now, while I know for a fact that the betrothal is indeed real, I have seen the letter myself after all, I wanted to discuss with you your new responsibilities as Heir of the Weasley Clan."

"How do you even know if that's true? It could just be a rumor, people like to do that after all, I would know, because contrary to popular belief the school's main sport isn't quidditch but gossip," Ron queried immediately.

His Grandfather sneered, "I am the Head of the Prewitt Clan, a family that you and your," here is sneer grew, "family, happen to be a part of. I know because I keep up with family archives and as soon as this rumor started I checked them to find to my surprise that a new title had been put underneath your name."

He proceeded to then pulls out said archive from his robes, a small book with never ending pages it had a coat of arms on it, of two rampant hounds. At the very back of the book was the names of his siblings and the second to last near the bottom, with Ginevra Weasley below his, was Ronald Bilius Weasley, Heir to the Weasley Clan.

Ron felt his stomach drop slightly, so there was the actual real proof, before this it had all been happen stance, he said she said bull shit, but now he had legitimate proof of being the Heir. He didn't get long to contemplate however because his Grandfather immediately started to speak once again.

"Now that we are both on the same page I wish to convey my congratulations on being found heir to the Weasley Clan," his face spoke of none of the distaste he had formally expressed about the Weasley family, "and how we are going to prepare you for your new role in society."

Ron startled, "Excuse me?" he questioned incredulously, "I don't know what exactly you are expecting but the only obligations I have are to my family. Yes I will sort out the family treasury and how this will affect my family, however society has done just fine without the Weasleys, and it will continue to do so."

His Grandfather gave him a sharp look, "Do not be ridiculous Ronald, you will do what is best for your family," he stated smartly, "While I have had misgivings about the family my daughter married into, the Weasleys are indeed a line that is old and pure, however now you have your titles and treasury to back it up."

Ron crossed his arms, "I am doing what is best for my family; the Weasleys have no place in politics. We much rather pursue our own livelihoods, and honestly? We are the better for it."

"Oh yes, risking life and limb against dragons, working for goblins, opening a pranking store are all very laudable in society!" The man snapped derisively at the younger Weasley.

"Society can stuff it! What exactly has society done for any of us huh? My family has worked itself to the bone, pursuing lives they love. Society may sneer at us but since when have we bothered with that? I don't know who you think you are speaking to but I honestly could not give a single damn as to what society want of me. Or have you forgotten my best friends are a muggleborn witch and Harry Potter, both of which have fought against society and strived to live in a better world based on their own merits?"

"That is a different matter all together, while yes I commend you and your friends efforts against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that was in the past and this is now the present."

"It was last year!" Ron said back with an aghast look on his face.

"Be that as it may it has nothing to do with your present situation," Prewitt interrupted before Ron could continue his rant. "You are looking at this the wrong way Ronald, consider all the options available to you. As Heir you have the ability to positively influence others to consider your thoughts. Things such as the Wizengamot are now within your power to influence, you can't tell me there isn't at least one thing you wished you could change about our government?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply before quickly snapping it shut as he fully considered the options. Oh he had a slew of things he wished to change about the wizarding world. Isn't that why he had fought against Voldemort, disregarding the fact that he was protecting his best friends and family, and yet what had happened once he was defeated. While it was true some things had been changed for the better most everything else stayed the same. There was still animosity between muggleborns and purebloods, the Ministry still had its head up their collective ass, and nothing really significant had changed. Could he really change things?

Suddenly Ron wasn't so sure if it was a good thing to get on his grandfathers bad side or not. While it was true there was a general dislike for the man there was an even greater respect for his knowledge and ability to navigate politics and society.

Ron exhaled slowly, "What exactly do you propose… Grandfather?"

A very slight smile came on to the man's face.

"So wait you actually said yes?" Harry questioned once Ron arrived back from his meeting. He had immediately dragged Hermione and Harry off to a secluded place.

"Are you sure Ron? I mean what you are thinking of doing… it's just a bit much don't you think?" Hermione questioned carefully.

Ron chewed his lips before shrugging at the other two, "So is helping destroy a crazed megalomaniac, but somehow we were able to do that. Besides I'm not saying yes to everything he wants, I just want to take advantage of his knowledge of politics so I don't flounder if I do decide on this."

Harry narrowed his eyes letting out a puff of air, "Point. Are you sure YOU want this though? I mean you've never said anything about wanting to go into politics."

He distractedly ran a hand through his hair before seriously looking at his two best friends, two of the most important people in his life, feeling no reluctance to bare himself to the two he started, "It's not something I would usually consider, but honestly I think I could make a difference. I'm honestly not that bad at this stuff as I proved with Rita. Besides I don't have your innate intelligence Hermione," he met the other girls eyes and quickly pushed through when it looked like she would argue, "nor do I have Harry's leadership skills," he met the boys eyes and Harry very calmly met him stare for stare, his emerald eyes like green fire in his face, "but this? This I can do and I will succeed. I need to start pulling my weight in this Golden Trio after all," here he met grin for grin with the other two as Hermione let loose a watery laugh, "cause I think we have the ability to change the world."

He finished his monologue, hesitantly waiting for their reactions. Ron wasn't one for inspirational speeches, he was the side kick and he had gotten to a point in his life where he was ok with that. But he wanted, no, he needed, these two at his side.

A warm hand clapped down on his shoulder and he started his eyes up meeting Harry's once more, they were still burning, Ron didn't think the other was actually capable of tempering it, "Ron you are my best friend, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, I will help you in any way I can, if that means learning side by side with you then so be it."

That was Harry, Ron thought, short and to the point but fitting everything he needed to say in a simple sentence. He looked over to Hermione and was confronted with an emotional hug that left them both falling out of their chairs and laughing.

"You know I am always willing to follow you two into trouble," Hermione said with a smirk, hair flying about her face.

Ron laughed staring at the other two with a wide grin; they had had their break, Voldemort was defeated and while they tried to just have fun and relax none of them were built for that. They needed action, a challenge. As long as Ron had them he could do anything and maybe Zabini would get to that status one day but for now Ron was content.

**AN: So I bet you guys weren't expecting all of that were you? I'm turning this story from the fun loving story and to a more serious venture. However never fear! We shall be seeing more of Blaise and Ron and how Blaise will react to Ron's decision to pursue politics. It shall be amusing if nothing else.**


End file.
